Tous les jours
by berkano
Summary: Harry et John étudient à Poudlard. Enfin Harry tente d'étudier malgré les aléas de sa vie de héro et John... John fait son job de détraqueur: il fait peur aux gens, pousse des râles incompréhensibles et prend soin de son lié. Suite de l'OS Harry Potter et les détraqueurs. légèrement Crack!fic
1. Le rat la chauve souris et le détraqueur

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

CECI EST LA SUITE DIRECTE DE LA FICTION HARRY POTTER ET LES DETRAQUEURS, SI VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS LUE ? NE LISEZ PAS !

Je sais, j'avais dit pas de suite, mais que voulez vous, deux lectrices m'ont demandée cette suite, et ça m'a donné des idées. Et je n'arrivais pas à arrêter d'écrire cette stupidité sans nom. Comme dit dans le résumé, vous pouvez me proposer des idées si vous voulez voir des scènes spécifiques du canon réadapter avec John. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Enjoy !

… … …

 _Le rat, la chauve souris et le détraqueur :_

« Professeur Snape, John m'a rapporté le rat de Ron, et il dit qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être .» Severus releva son long nez de son tas de copies, raturant rageusement par la même occasion celle d'un pauvre Serdaigle qui n'avait décidément pas de chance cette semaine, et soupira devant la cage que son élève venait de déposer face à lui. Merlin, ce gamin était le digne fils de sa mère, il ramassait tout ce qui traînait et lâchait des phrases sibyllines pour toute explication.

« Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes dans mon bureau ? Allez embêter le directeur ou votre responsable de maison, mais laissez moi hors de vos petites aventures stupides. Moins vingt points pour Gryffondor. Et, par Salazar tout puissant, un détraqueur, ça ne parle pas .»

Sans se démonter, le garçon vint s'appuyer contre le bureau, dévoilant des manches pleines de terre rougeâtre. Snape releva l'élément avec intérêt, certaines plantes rares ne poussant que dans ces terres d'argile rouge qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dénicher sur le territoire du château. Qui savait où il avait pu aller traîner pour découvrir ce que lui cherchait depuis près de dix ans ? Certains avaient vraiment une chance inouïe ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte !

« Ce n'est parce que vous ne comprenez pas John qu'il ne sait pas s'exprimer, voyez le plutôt comme un Dumbledore silencieux. En plus intelligent, bien entendu. Et plus beau .» Le maître des potions ne fit que lever un sourcil sceptique, coulant un regard méfiant vers le détraqueur au fond de la pièce et attendant la suite, repoussant par la même le paquet de copies. Si on venait le déranger -l'élu en plus !- il était normal d'abandonner ses corrections, non ? Il s'intéressait au bien-être de ses élèves, voilà tout. Minerva allait être fière de lui ! Et hors de question de défendre le vieux timbré, bien qu'il ait de sérieux doutes sur la partie beauté.

« John pense que la révélation du rat pourrait vous intéresser, quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire. Votre âme n'est pas aussi noire que vous vous amusez à nous le faire croire, je sais que l'on peut vous faire confiance. Bien plus qu'au directeur d'ailleurs. » Ça, c'était nouveau ! On lui faisait confiance… Il allait falloir se dépêcher de briser cette assurance avant qu'elle ne se répande, qu'il ne devienne pas le nouveau cahier de doléance de l'école, c'était le rôle des autres professeurs. Et cette histoire d'âme noire… Le gamin pouvait-il voir les âmes ? C'était un pouvoir peu répandu et qui se transmettait par le sang. Or ni Potter ni Lily n'avait eu ce don d'après ce qu'il savait. Mais Harry était déjà Fourchelangue sans ascendant parlant la noble langue, alors...il n'était plus à un détail près d'étrangeté, surtout depuis son lien avec le détraqueur.

« Je l'examine, vous me dîtes d'où vient la terre sur vos manches, et tout cela reste entre nous. Marché conclu ? » Autant faire simple, les gryffis n'étaient pas réputés pour leur fin esprit. L'élève hocha la tête, semblant satisfait de la proposition, avant de se tourner vers le détraqueur qui poussa un râle incompréhensible avant de s'élever brusquement dans les airs pour surplomber la scène. Harry adressa un petit sourire à son professeur, rappelant à celui-ci par la même occasion qu'il n'avait pas en face de lui qu'un petit gryffi sans défense, mais également un garçon lié à l'une des bêtes les plus effroyable que le monde ait porté. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il sentit un mince filet de sueur couler le long de son dos. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le menton fin qui avait effleuré son épaule lorsque la créature s'était postée derrière lui comme pour surveiller ses gestes, vraiment.

Severus sortit machinalement sa baguette avant de la pointer sur la cage de verre poser sur son bureau. Il constata avec surprise que l'étudiant avait rendu le verre incassable, et qu'il n'y avait aucune ouverture mais un sort qui échangeait périodiquement l'air intérieur avec l'air extérieur. En somme, plus un niveau de cinquième année que de troisième. Quelques mouvements et chuchotements plus tard, il fronçait les sourcils. Un Animagus ? Et dire qu'il avait fallut la présence d'un des gardiens d'Azkaban pour qu'on se rende compte qu'un sorcier adulte était l'animal de compagnie d'un jeune garçon...dire qu'ils dormaient sans doute dans le même lit !

Poudlard n'était plus ce qu'elle était si elle laissait entrer de telles menaces sur son territoire. Mais comme d'habitude, Albus allait ranger dans un coin bien caché son rapport sur l'état des protections du château. Parfois, il se demandait où était passé le grand sorcier pour lequel il avait accepté d'espionner.

Bien, maintenant un petit sort de révélation et ils seraient fixés. Si seulement il pouvait se concentrer sur le rat au lieu de fixer stupidement la paire de charentaises au tissu écossais qui apparaissait régulièrement sous la longue cape noire du détraqueur.


	2. Les examens

_Salut à toutes et à tous ! Je suis contente que cette suite vous plaise autant et je vous remercie pour vos review:) un merci spécial aux guest auxquels je ne peux pas répondre !_

 _Disclaimer : tout est à JKRowling et à WarnerBros_

 _Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas la review !_

… … …

 _Les examens :_

« Non, Monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas être accompagné durant vos examens. Chaque élève doit avoir des chances égales, et nous ne pouvons permettre qu'un étudiant soit soutenu de quelque manière que ce soit. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment John pourrait vous aider, mais il existe un risque infime que cela arrive… et il est hors de question que l'on remette en doute la pérennité des évaluations à Poudlard. Pas la peine d'insister, je vous encourage à retourner dans votre salle commune pour vos dernières révisions.» fit le Professeur McGonagall en le mettant à la porte de son bureau.

Harry fixa quelques instants la porte que l'on venait de lui claquer au nez, puis haussa les épaules. Dans son esprit, John ricana devant la bêtise du monde sorcier en général, et de sa directrice de maison en particulier, et entrepris de le convaincre que cette décision était pour le mieux : ils pourraient tricher en toute impunité, on ne pourrait les accuser en rien car ils les avaient prévenus.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry était face à sa feuille d'évaluation de sortilège et recopiait mot pour mot les définitions et les explications présentes dans le livre officiel du professeur Flitwick, que John lisait au même moment à l'autre bout du château, sans rien y comprendre. John avait été un moldu et, malgré sa condition de créature magique, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'intéresser aux sortilèges humains, et aurait été bien en peine de l'aider s'il avait été placé juste à côté d'Harry. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de lire un livre incompréhensible alors que son lié avait un libre accès total à son esprit !

Mcgonagall allait être furieuse. Cela rendait John incroyablement heureux, il avait hâte de la voir éclater. Peut être qu'Harry l'autoriserait même à l'enfermer quelques temps sous sa forme féline... Rien qu'à penser à la manière dont elle allait serrer les lèvres et froncer les sourcils, il sentait son simulacre de cœur frétiller d'impatience. Il devrait peut être inviter le Professeur Snape, il était certain que celui ci apprécierait de voir sa collègue aussi remonté.

Se préparant à l'arrivée en furie du professeur de métamorphose, il posa en évidence le livre de Sortilège sur la table basse et s'emmitoufla dans une couverture rouge et or avant de s'installer dans un large fauteuil devant la cheminée. D'un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaître un service à thé et se servi une tasse. Peut être devait il faire venir des scones ? Ou du cake au raisin ? Ou des langues de chat ? Ces dernières seraient-elles considérées comme une provocation ? Ce n'était certes par son intention !


	3. Le Chien, le Loup et le fils prodige

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je le dédicace à Amatsuki Lon qui me l'as demandée (je triche un peu je l'avais déjà écris!) et avec qui j'ai eu un très intéressant dialogue de sourd à coup de message interposée lus dans le désordre !

Disclaimer : tout est JKRowling et à Warner

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les review !

 _Le Chien, le Loup et le fils prodige :_

« Tu es mon parrain » affirma le portrait craché de James lorsque Sirius le rencontra pour la première fois. C'était une affirmation, et pourtant on ne pouvait qu'entendre l'incrédulité qu'elle véhiculait.

S'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital plutôt que de prison, c'était grâce à ce gosse qui l'avait innocenté en attrapant Pettigrow. Les médecins lui parlaient de dommages psychologiques dus à la présence constante des détraqueurs et de cure à long terme toute la journée, il était juste content qu'on l'autorise enfin à voir son filleul maintenant qu'il avait été jugé suffisamment stable.

« Oui, je suis heureux de te revoir Harry » Il n'avait jamais été doué pour parler, c'était James qui charmait les professeurs avec de belles paroles, lui restait à l'arrière pour jeter des sorts, jouer de ses poings et parfois sortir des punchline dans le feu de l'action. Il avait rêvé de ce moment pendant des années, et il était incapable de sortir plus qu'une phrase bateau. Peut être que les médecins avaient raison, il avait besoin de repos, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

« Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, il s'appelle John » fit Harry en lui adressant un sourire timide, incertain face à la réaction qu'aurait son parrain face à l'un de ses anciens gardiens. Le détraqueur eut à peine le temps d'entrer dans la pièce qu'il fit demi tour devant les cris et les tremblements incontrôlés du patient.

Harry fut remplacé rapidement au chevet du lit par Rémus, qui prit Sirius sans hésitation dans ses bras avant de le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans ses larmes. Le jeune garçon savait que sa décision de présenter John était risquée, mais il avait reçu l'aval des médecins pour savoir si Sirius était prêt à passer par dessus ses stigmates d'emprisonnement pour s'occuper de lui. Le chien n'était pas près, et ne le serait sans doute jamais au vue de la réaction instinctive qu'il avait eu. En tout cas, il n'était pas près pour eux deux, et ils étaient un lot indissociable.

Il échangea un regard triste avec John qui posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutient et le fixa avec dans ses yeux vides une petite flamme, la proposition d'une séparation, d'un départ, d'un exil. Le gryffondor savait que seul le détraqueur souffrirait si c'était sa décision, et que lui pouvait se détacher sans dommage, mais il avait pris sa décision depuis Azkaban. Il n'abandonnerait pas John. Pas pour un parrain, pas pour les amis de ses parents, pas pour une deuxième famille. Car sa famille, dorénavant, c'était John.


	4. La rencontre avec les Dursley

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos review, vos mises en favorites ou en follow !

Une lectrice ( merci Ordalie dal Lugar !) m'a interrogée par rapport à un point précis et je pense qu'il faut éclaircir un peu les choses par rapport à la rencontre Sirius/John. Donc voici ce que je lui ai dit :

 **Pourquoi Harry décide-t-il de confronter Sirius à John si tôt ?**

Un peu de contexte chronologique pour que ce soit plus clair et que la décision d'Harry paraisse logique. Il s'est lié à John pendant les Vacances de Noël, et a capturé le rat courant janvier. Sirius a été admis en hôpital psychiatrique dès février. Et dans ce chapitre de la rencontre, Harry a passé ses examens, et s'apprête à retourner chez les Dursley, on est donc fin juin-début juillet. Ça fait cinq mois que Sirius est suivi chaque jour et aidé, il donne l'impression d'aller de mieux en mieux. Harry, s'il veut quitter les Dursley, n'a pas le choix et fait son test à propos de John maintenant pour savoir si Sirius pourra s'occuper de lui pendant l'été. Ça fait plus de cinq mois, et les médecins veulent connaître véritablement ses progrès, et non la façade qu'il présente au monde dans l'espoir de voir son filleul. Donc Harry obtient l'autorisation des médecins et enclenche son plan. Bon ça tourne mal... Mais c'est réfléchi! A l'échelle d'un gamin de treize ans, d'un personnel qui n'a jamais du s'occuper d'une personne qui est restée plus de dix ans en compagnie des détraqueurs (rappelons que personne avant Sirius ne s'est jamais échappé d'Azkaban, et je considère que personne n'en est sorti tout court, pas de remise de peine chez les sorciers!), et d'un détraqueur qui produit un effet sur les sorciers mais ne comprends absolument pas leur réaction car il ne ressent pas ses propres effets!

Voilà ! Bonne lecture et **n'oubliez pas les reviews**!

Disclaimer : tout est à JKRowling et à Warner !

 _La rencontre avec les Dursley :_

Harry descendit du train à vapeur, traînant de sa main droite sa valise et de sa main gauche un détraqueur peu pressé de s'immerger dans le monde moldu. Ignorant les regards abasourdis de la foule, il traversa le mur menant au côté moldu et se dirigea vers sa bien aimée famille, qui semblait aussi ravie que lui de le revoir. Heureusement, la créature était invisible pour les êtres dépourvus de magie, il ne tenait pas à créer une émeute ici aussi. Celle de la grande salle après les vacances de noël lui avait suffi. Bien entendu, il n'attirait pas moins les regards pour autant, sa main crispée tirant quelque chose d'invisible pour le commun des mortels.

Le trajet en voiture fut plus court que dans son souvenir, mais c'était sans doute dû à la présence de John et à ses jeux de mots stupides sur la conduite de Vernon. Une fois arrivé à destination, le garçon décida, sur les conseils de son nouvel ami, de mettre les choses au clair.

« Oncle Vernon ? Tante Petunia ? » Comme de bien, il fut ignoré, les deux vacants à leurs occupations et l'ignorant consciencieusement. L'adolescent envoya un coup d'oeil gêné à son ami qui leva les yeux au ciel – enfin tout du moins essaya, il les fit en réalité faire un tour d'orbite complet- et agita vaguement un bras décharné, sans même le sortir de sous son manteau. Sa tante et son oncle s'immobilisèrent aussitôt, le visage blanchâtre, les dents serrés et les yeux grands ouverts et totalement secs. Harry adressa un sourire reconnaissant à John, puis fixa les deux membres de sa famille légale.

« Je veux simplement que l'on se mette d'accord sur le déroulé des vacances, vous pourrez m'ignorer totalement dès que l'on aura terminé » Les deux adultes lui adressèrent un regard furibond, le visage rougeaud de l'Oncle montrant qu'il était déjà prêt à exploser. « Je ne suis pas revenu tout seul cette année, j'ai trouvé un ami, il s'appelle John.» Petunia semblait partagée entre l'indignation qu'il ait put ramené un de ces monstres chez eux et le soulagement qu'il porte un prénom aussi parfaitement normal, il ne pouvait donc pas être totalement mauvais. Vernon s'était pour sa part décidé pour une fureur hystérique, il suait à grosse goutte, comme luttant contre son immobilisation et son silence forcé. « Il restera avec moi cet été et je vous déconseille de le contrarier, il peut être très méchant. Et pour préciser, vous ne pouvez pas le voir car vous n'êtes pas magiques, mais lui peut vous voir, vous entendre et vous toucher magiquement et physiquement, alors faîtes attention à vos paroles et à vos gestes, il est susceptible et protecteur. »

« Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots mon garçon, arrête de raconter des bêtises et détache nous maintenant, assez joué » rugit Vernon, à qui John avait décidé de rendre la parole temporairement, ces yeux porcins s'agitant en tout sens pour trouver un potentiel intrus.

John se déplaça jusqu'à être dans son dos, et fit glisser lentement un ongle le long de sa colonne vertébrale, dessinant chaque excroissance osseuse et creusant violemment le gras. Toujours immobile, Vernon laissa échapper un gémissement terrifié, et personne ne manqua la tache d'urine qui se formait à ses pieds, signalant qu'il avait perdu jusqu'au contrôle de ses capacités primaires. Lorsqu'il arriva au bas de la colonne, encouragé par le regard ravi d'Harry, le détraqueur colla sa bouche contre l'oreille du gros homme et aspira l'air s'y trouvant de toutes ses forces. Il se recula ensuite lentement, révélant une nécrose virulente de la-dite oreille.

« Bien, maintenant nous allons pouvoir passer un marché : John guérit la blessure de l'oncle Vernon, qui finirait par le tuer, et en échange vous me laissez faire ce que je veux, vous ne m'enfermez pas, vous ne m'utilisez pas et vous ne me touchez pas. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire l'ombre d'une tâche ménagère dans cette maison pendant mes séjours ici et vous n'avez pas à m'interdire l'accès à mes affaires. Et si je disparaît de façon inexplicable pendant une nuit, vous n'en parlez à personne. En somme faites comme si je n'étais pas présent et que je n'existais pas. Nous sommes d'accord ? »

Terrifié, le couple hocha la tête sans hésitation et Pétunia se mis à pleurer quand elle vit l'oreille de son mari virer à un rose bien plus sain. La manière douce n'avait pas fonctionné, mais pour une fois, Harry était content d'avoir du recourir à la manière forte. Se venger était plaisant, se venger avec John pour l'aider était grisant. Dumbledore serait sans doute déçu de son comportement, mais John avait raison : il n'avait pas de leçon à recevoir d'un homme qui laissait un garçon de onze ans tuer un de ses professeurs, et le même de douze ans se dresser seul face à un serpent géant au regard et au venin mortel. Il ne comptait pas les détraqueurs comme des menaces, bien entendu.


	5. La coupe du monde

Hey bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite !

Petit message à **ceux qui demandent que j'allonge les chapitres** (je pense spécialement aux guest auxquels je ne peux pas répondre:/ : Morane si tu passes par là ) : désolée mais je ne le ferai pas. Déjà que cette fic est pour moi un concentré de Gary-sue, accepté uniquement car c'est un thème original et que je le traite de façon humoristique, alors si en plus je commence à écrire une histoire longue et construite ça va rapidement devenir chiant. Pas pour moi, mais pour vous. Car la présence de John simplifie toutes les situations et facilite la vie d'Harry au point qu'il n'a plus grand-chose à faire. Donc ça restera des chapitres courts (certains bien plus que d'autre d'ailleurs), désolée pour ceux qui en veulent plus. Et gardez bien en tête qu'il y a des ellipses assez importantes entre chaque chapitre.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les review !

 _La coupe du Monde :_

« Je vous assure qu'il ne posera aucun problème »promis Harry à un Arthur Weasley sceptique. « Il a bien compris qu'il ne devait avaler aucune âme, il sera sage comme une image. » Le père de Ron fronça les sourcils devant l'expression qu'il ne comprenait pas mais décida de passer outre en gobant une tartine à la confiture de mirabelle.

« Harry, c'est la coupe du monde de Quidditch enfin ! Tu comprends bien que le ministère ne peut pas promettre aux spectateurs qu'ils seront en sécurité si un détraqueur couche dans le camping ! C'est prendre un risque inconsidéré que de le laisser venir, s'il y a un accident... »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, imité dans son dos par John, ce qui fit faire un bond en arrière à son interlocuteur et amena un sourire joueur sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. S'il avait pu, le détraqueur aurait ricané, il se contenta d'un souffle rauque qui fit disparaître les dernières couleurs des joues du patriarche Weasley et voleter sa cape jusqu'à ce qu'elle effleure le bras de la benjamine, la faisant quitter la pièce en criant par la même occasion. Il ne l'aimait pas de toute façon, elle posait parfois un regard étrange sur Harry.

John servit un toast qu'il venait de beurrer à son lié et l'observa avec mécontentement l'avaler d'une bouchée : les couteaux de la cuisine n'étaient pas adaptés à ses longs ongles et il passait d'interminables minutes à préparer ce qu'Harry gobait en quelques secondes. Il fallait trouver un moyen de remédier à ce problème. Pendant que le jeune Potter le défendait, il tenta, sous les yeux effarés du reste de la famille des rouquins, de transformer un petit couteau à beurre en katana – il magnait bien mieux le katana d'après ses souvenirs de sa vie d'humain.

Bien entendu, il fut interrompu dans sa louable tentative par Arthur qui semblait prendre sa manipulation actuelle comme une attaque personnelle. « Mais regarde le! Tu détourne le regard pendant cinq minutes et il en profite pour créer une arme ! » Au gros yeux que lui fit Harry, John comprit qu'il avait choisi un mauvais timing pour se lancer dans sa métamorphose. Il montra le beurre d'une main pour s'expliquer et Harry hocha la tête, convaincu, au contraire de ses compagnons de table.

« C'est un malentendu, il cherche seulement à beurrer mes toasts plus rapidement, il ne va pas s'en servir pour tuer des gens. C'est totalement inoffensif, je le jure. » répondit-il déterminé à leur faire comprendre que le détraqueur ne leur ferait aucun mal. Ils étaient ses amis, John ne les blesserait pas car ça lui ferait du mal. Les regards dubitatifs qu'il reçut lui apprirent qu'il y avait encore un long chemin à faire.


	6. Les trois écoles

Bonjour à tous ! Ce chapitre est particulièrement court désolée, mais je l'aime comme ça donc bon… Je voyais pas l'intérêt de l'allonger. Mais le prochain est plus long pas d'inquiétude ^^

J'en profite pou remercier tout ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow. Et particulièrement ceux qui review, heureusement que vous êtes là pour encourager les auteurs ! Et un merci aux guest à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre:(

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner

N'oubliez pas les review et enjoy !

 _Les trois écoles :_

« Donc », fit Hermione, pensive, pour résumer la situation, « Beaubâtons a des vélanes et une géante, Durmstrang des guerriers couverts de fourrure et un joueur de Quidditch, et Poudlard... » elle fit une pause, peu certaine de savoir comment vanter les mérites de son école.

« Un directeur complètement fou et sénile, et moi et John» compléta Harry tout sourire.

Il y eut un blanc à la table des Gryffondors, et si les nouveaux venus n'avaient pas les yeux fixés sur John depuis leur entrée dans la salle, cela aurait sans nul doute attiré leur attention. Avant qu'Hermione ne réprimande Harry pour la façon dont il parlait du directeur, celui-ci prit la parole pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux deux écoles et aux nouveaux élèves, ainsi que pour annoncer les nouvelles règles du tournoi, notamment la limite d'âge qui provoqua d'intenses mouvements de protestation parmi les élèves plus jeunes de Poudlard, ce qui permit à l'élu de s'éclipser discrètement. L'année risquait d'être intéressante.


	7. Le tournoi

Bon, vu que je suis extrêmement gentille, vous avez deux chapitres pour compenser la taille du précédent ^^

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner

N'oubliez pas les review et bonne lecture !

 _Le tournoi :_

« Harry Potter » Le silence qui s'installa dans la salle était glaçant. « Harry Potter » répéta Albus Dumbledore, très pâle. Harry se leva mécaniquement, poussé par la main de John, et se dirigea vers la petite porte que lui indiquait le directeur. Le détraqueur le suivait comme son ombre, mais le frisson d'effroi qu'il amena à la table professorale ne le fit même pas sourire. Comment avait il pu être inscrit ? Il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe, bon sang !

Une fois entré dans la petite pièce contiguë à la grande salle, il s'appuya contre un mur et refusa de répondre aux questions des autres champions. La délégation qui le suivait de près vociférait dans tous les sens, chaque représentant tentant de faire gagner à son pays un avantage. Harry n'écoutait pas, discutant avec John par leur lien de sa situation. Il ne revint au moment présent que lorsque Verpey et Dumbledore assurèrent de concert que sa participation était obligatoire, sa personne étant liée à la coupe par un contrat magique qui lui ferait perdre la vie s'il ne participait pas.

Il du tousser plusieurs fois pour obtenir leur attention et quand ils le fixèrent tous, il se décida à parler : « Je ne participerai pas, je refuse » Il y eut un silence étonné puis ce fut la cacophonie : il refusait un honneur pour lequel nombre de sorcier s'étaient dévoués corps et âme, il refusait d'assumer son choix de mettre son nom dans la coupe, il refusait de représenter son école et son pays. Dumbledore reprit d'une voix calme, et un peu condescendante : « Harry je ne crois pas que tu ais compris la situation, tu es lié au tournoi, si tu ne participes pas, tu vas mourir tu n'as pas le choix.»

Le jeune homme se détourna sans répondre et s'approcha de John. Snape manqua de s'étouffer devant le manque de respect du gamin envers son aîné, et même Albus parut un peu vexé d'être ainsi ignoré.

Sans que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagit, le détraqueur arracha l'âme de Potter qui s'affaissa aussitôt dans les longs bras noirâtres de la créature. John rejeta sa tête en arrière, et il y eut un bruit de déglutition parfaitement audible. La panique n'eut cependant pas le temps de se présenter dans l'esprit des spectateurs, le corps que portait le détraqueur se remettant aussitôt à bouger.

Harry reprit appuis sur ses deux jambes flageolantes, s'appuyant cependant sur son fidèle compagnon. D'une voix neutre, il annonça que le problème était réglé et qu'aucun contrat n'était plus attaché à son âme. Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir il quitta la pièce, lâchant néanmoins au passage une petite phrase qui fit jaillir nombre de sorts des dizaines des baguettes présentes, et ce dans toutes les directions.

«L'esprit de Maugrey est dans le mauvais corps.»


	8. Le bal

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favorite, en follow, et particulièrement aux reviewers ( les guest je pense spécifiquement à vous!)

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner

N'oubliez pas les review et enjoy !

 _Le bal :_

« Tu te rends compte, Harry ?! On va devoir inviter des filles ! Des filles ! » se lamenta Ron, peu après l'annonce du directeur. Ron jeta un regard inquiet vers un groupe de cinquième année de Poufsouffle, semblant s'attendre à ce qu'elles lui sautent dessus. Imperturbable, le jeune Potter continua son ascension jusqu'à la tour de divination, regardant distraitement la neige qui recouvrait le parc par les fenêtres étroites.

« Je ne sais pas Ron, le directeur n'a pas précisé qu'on devait y aller obligatoirement avec une fille... » répondit-il finalement, en tendant à John une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue, que le détraqueur semblait lui réclamer depuis un certain temps, si on se fiait à la main qui s'était resserrée sur l'épaule de son protégé.

Retenant un reniflement de dégoût à grand peine devant l'aspect peu ragoutant de la peau de la créature, Ron s'insurgea : « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Je ne tiens pas à y aller tout seul ! On va être la risée de toute l'école, très peu pour moi ! »

« Et bien, un peu d'imagination, tu peux y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'une fille, non ? » répliqua Harry exaspéré devant l'importance qu'accordait son meilleur ami aux regards de son public imaginaire.

« Avec un garçon, tu veux dire ? Harry sérieusement ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça, si ? Tu vas avoir une horde de filles bafouées aux trousses avant la fin de la soirée ! »

Ils étaient arrivés devant la trappe de Trelawney, et l'élu ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, préférant aller s'installer à une petite table ronde.

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'adolescent, vêtu d'une magnifique robe vert émeraude, attendait au pied de l'escalier son prétendant. Et devant les yeux ébahis des élèves des différentes écoles et des professeurs, John s'avança en smoking moldu. Ils éclipsèrent tous les autres couples de la soirée.


	9. Le lac

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, certain étaient déçus de ne pas voir les épreuves, j'espère que cela vous consolera un peu:)

Merci aux nouveaux followers et favorites, merci beaucoup aux reviewers, spécialement aux guests:)

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner

N'oubliez pas les review et bonne lecture :)

 _Le lac :_

« Pourquoi tu es venu me demander de l'aide à moi ? » demanda Harry, abasourdi. Cédric secoua la tête, mal à l'aise, et fixa ses chaussures pleines de la boue qui entourait le lac noir.

« Tu as réussi à te faire obéir d'un détraqueur, j'ai pensé que tu devais avoir un truc pour te faire accepter des créatures. Vu qu'on est de la même école, tu pourrais m'aider non ?J'ai juste besoin de quelques astuces pour ne pas me faire attaquer par ce qui vit dans l'eau.»

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry échangea un regard atterré avec John, puis le jeune garçon posa une main sur l'épaule de son aîné. « Tu ne savais pas vraiment dans quoi tu t'embarquais, hein ?! » fit-il remarquer pour détendre l'atmosphère, et le Poufsouffle acquiesça tout en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours pour relater son moment de faiblesse.

Potter recula, et commença sous les yeux ébahi du second étudiant à se déshabiller. En caleçon rouge, il entra dans le lac, sans sembler atteint par la température glaciale de ce début janvier, et toujours accompagné du détraqueur, qui semblait plus repousser l'eau autour de lui que s'immerger dedans. Intrigué par l'étrange phénomène - s'agissait-il d'un champ magique ? Les détraqueurs répugnaient ils à être mouillés ? - il faillit manquer le geste du Gryffondor qui l'invitait à le suivre.

Jetant sa raison aux mandragores, il s'avança lui-même, après avoir ôté ses robes, à petit pas, répugnant à la sensation vaseuse sous ses pieds et frissonnant à chaque nouveau centimètre d'eau. Contrairement au jeune Potter, il n'abandonna pas sa baguette sur la rive, inquiet de se retrouver sans protection proche d'un gardien d'Azkaban et des monstres du lac.

De leur côté, John et Harry avait commencé une discrète bataille d'eau qu'ils arrêtaient dès que Cédric relevait la tête vers eux pendant sa progression. John avait une réputation à tenir, et tous deux ne tenaient pas à expliquer pourquoi l'eau semblait contourner sa cape en lambeaux ainsi que la tête -et uniquement la tête- d'Harry.

Dès que le jaune et noir fut arrivé à proximité, son visage approchant la blancheur d'un cadavre, son vis à vis plongea la main sou l'eau et détacha délicatement une tentacule du calmar géant qui s'était agrippé à son mollet avant de la tirer hors de l'eau pour la lui montrer. Cédric recula de deux pas, sortit sa baguette et poussa même un petit cri qu'il devrait nier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le gryffondor le stoppa dans son geste et soupira, lui expliquant patiemment que la bestiole n'était pas plus dangereuse qu'une mouche si on ne le provoquait pas en lui jetant un quelconque sortilège.

Voyant qu'il n'était guère convaincu, Potter l'attrapa fermement par le bras et lui plongea sans signe avant coureur la tête sous l'eau. Dix secondes plus tard, alors que le septième année tentait en vain de se défaire de la prise ferme de son cadet, les étudiants furent séparés par deux tentacules qui les éloignèrent paresseusement avant de les déposer sur des rives opposées.

Aidé de John, Harry arriva rapidement, en survolant le lac, à proximité de son condisciple qui le fusillait du regard, son visage alternant entre la peur et la rage de s'être fait dominer aussi rapidement par un garçon de plusieurs années plus jeune. Le gryffondor eut bien du mal à le convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une tentative de meurtre ratée, mais d'une démonstration de ce qu'il refusait de croire quelques minutes plus tôt. John avait trop d'influence sur lui, si même un confiant Poufsouffle doutait de ses actions. Acceptant bon gré mal gré l'explication de l'élu, Cédric continua à suivre la leçon, ne quittant désormais plus son professeur improvisé du regard, et acceptant tous ses dires de peur de vivre une nouvelle humiliation terrifiante.

Il quitta le bord du lac partagé entre plusieurs émotions contradictoires. La peur et la colère, mais également l'admiration et l'émerveillement. Après avoir conversé avec un strangulot et un selkie pendant plusieurs heures grâce à un sort de traduction, il ne verrait plus jamais les créatures magiques de la même façon, même les détraqueurs. Il en serait de même pour Harry Potter, aussi brillant qu'impitoyable, et surtout, _surtout_ , terriblement flippant. Il était heureux de ne pas l'avoir comme adversaire.


	10. Le labyrinthe

Hey ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, au programme : Harry, John, une farce avortée et un retour prévisible :)

Un gros merci aux favorites, followers, et surtout aux reviewers.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner

N'oubliez pas les review et enjoy !

 _Le labyrinthe :_

Comme tous les élèves, il avait été informé que la troisième épreuve consisterait à traverser un labyrinthe. Il s'était à l'époque lamenté sur le fait que l'épreuve serait de nouveau invisible pour les spectateurs, comme durant la seconde tache. Maintenant, il avait une autre raison de se plaindre : que diable faisait il dans le-dis labyrinthe au milieu de la nuit ? Il était sûr qu'il s'était endormi dans son lit pourtant. John semblait aussi, sinon plus, désorienté que lui, et il s'éleva bientôt dans les airs pour repérer les alentours.

Apparemment ils étaient non loin du centre où se trouvait la coupe de feu, et sans personne aux alentours. En somme, c'était le moment parfait pour la blague du siècle : voler le trophée à la barbe du directeur et de ses acolytes, et observer le lendemain la mine déconfite des champions sans coupe à dénicher. Mais Harry n'était pas stupide, se retrouver au milieu d'un lieu quasi inconnu pendant la nuit sans savoir comment n'était pas le meilleur moyen de débuter une farce. Il valait mieux retourner au château et se coucher comme si de rien n'était, ou il ne s'appelait plus Potter !

Il venait à peine de prendre sa décision quand il entendit le cris d'avertissement de John, et il s'étala par terre pour éviter la menace venant de son dos. L'acromentule parvint tout de même à lui égratigner sans gravité le bras avant d'être repoussée par le détraqueur et de fuir. Sonné, il se laissa porter dans les bras de John jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune, et monta maladroitement jusqu'à son dortoir, avant de se rendormir. Le lendemain, il tenta de se convaincre qu'il avait rêvé, malheureusement la plaie sur son bras et la mine sombre - de la fumée lui sortait de ce qui lui servait d'oreilles - de John lui confirma qu'il n'en était rien.

Plus tard, lorsqu'Albus lui annonça la mine grave le retour de Voldemort et le décès de Pettigrow, échappé depuis peu, dans le processus -une histoire de compensation de sang mal gérée- il ne fit que hocher la tête, peu concerné. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait attendu l'interview et l'annonce officielle qu'allait faire Dumbledore dans la gazette. Il avait assez joué au héro à son goût, et surtout à celui de John, pour s'empêtrer dans un combat avec un mage noir de trois fois son âge. C'était plus le job du directeur, ça.

Et il devait organiser ses vacances avec John, de préférence dans un lieu magique, pour choquer un maximum de sorcier. Ils avaient commencé un pari sur le nombre de personne qu'ils étaient capable de traumatiser en une journée, et il n'avait pas intérêt à perdre, s'il voulait éviter que John avale l'âme de Pattenrond. Hermione lui en voudrait pendant des semaines si le détraqueur tuait le chat, et il ne tenait pas à lui expliquer qu'il misait des âmes avec son nouvel ami. Elle ne comprendrait pas, il en était sûr. C'était dingue la fermeture d'esprit qu'elle avait sur certains sujets.

… … …

Alors, qu'elles sont vos hypothèses sur la résurrection de Voldy, et selon vous, comment Harry et John ont pu se retrouver comme ça dans le labyrinthe ? J'attends vos suppositions !


	11. L'attaque

Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! A partir de demain jusqu'à samedi, je serai en semaine partiels, et même si j'ai les chapitres tout prêt tout chaud sur mon ordi, je n'aurai sans doute pas le temps de les poster à chaque fois. Je vous demande donc de m'excuser car la parution sera sans doute anarchique :( Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça reviendra à la normale rapidement!

Alors, merci pour vos idées sur comment Voldy a réussit ce tour de force. Félicitation à Ordalie dal Lugar et Orthon McGraw qui ont trouvé à peu près comment Voldy a fait le rituel, par contre personne n'a deviné comment John et Harry se sont retrouvés dans le labyrinthe. En même temps, contrairement au rituel, il n'y avait aucun indice sur le transport donc c'est moins étonnant !

Réponse au **comment Voldy a fait ? Comment John et Harry sont arrivés dans le labyrinthe** :

-Harry a été envoyé par portoloin (son pyjama si vous vous demandez) dans le labyrinthe, John l'a automatiquement suivi car il est en quelque sorte ''attaché'' à Harry grâce au lien entre eux. Pour ceux qui veulent savoir si un détraqueur dort, je n'en ai aucune idée...

-Une acromentule ensorcelée l'attendait non loin pour le blesser et récupérer son sang.

-La quantité de sang d'Harry étant trop faible pour le rituel, Peter a compensé en donnant plus de sang. Bien sûr il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, et il a été incapable de stopper l'hémorragie magique qui se déversait dans le chaudron. Il est mort en se vidant de son sang.

 **Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop tiré par les cheveux ?**

Si totalement, mais cette fic est pour moi un mélange entre humour douteux et grand n'importe quoi. Elle ne se veut pas sérieuse, donc si ça vous paraît chelou, étrange ou carrément impossible, c'est que c'est voulu.

 **Y aura-t-il un pairing ?** (réponse à Guest!)

Non. Enfin pas au sens où vous l'entendez. La relation Harry/John est parfois un peu ambiguë (ils possèdent chacun une partie de la même âme après tout) mais il n'y aura rien entre eux de plus du point de vue romantique que ce que j'écrirai dans Tous les jours, et franchement c'est pas grand-chose. Ils sont plus comme des meilleurs potes ultra-fusionnels. Et Harry n'aura de l'intérêt pour personne d'autre du point de vue sentimental. John non plus d'ailleurs, mais lui c'est carrément tout ce qui n'est pas Harry qui l'indiffère.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner

Merci aux reviewers (je vous aime!) et bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas la review!

* * *

 _L'attaque:_

John avait été un bon détraqueur, un des meilleur, celui qu'on avait chargé personnellement de l'affaire Sirius Black. Puis, un gamin, un enfant, était apparu dans sa vie. Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui avait détruit Voldemort et sauvé le monde sorcier. Il n'avait pas été très impressionné par son pedigree, vu ce que lui gardait en cellule depuis plusieurs siècles… Mais il avait été intrigué et surpris, puis flatté, de l'intérêt qu'il portait à son espèce.

Harry était minuscule, une touffe de cheveux noirs sur la tête et des yeux d'un vert étonnant. Toujours entouré de ses amis, un élève moyen dans une école qui avait perdue de son prestige depuis sa fondation. Son visage semblait crier au monde qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pourvu qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on lui prête attention. Et le monde sorcier, dans son imbécillité crasse, ne voyait qu'un sauveur, un héro, et pas l'enfant en quête de repère qu'il était.

Le rituel de liaison avait été l'un des plus beau jour de sa vie. De sa mort. Enfin, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il était. Et il lui avait donné des responsabilités envers Harry. Le garçon était littéralement devenu le centre de son monde. Il s'était efforcé de lui donner des conseils et d'éloigner les manipulateurs ou ceux qui n'en voulaient qu'à son argent, le môme était si naïf à l'époque que s'en était effrayant. Heureusement, le Gryffondor avait réussi à lier de solides amitiés durant ses premières années à l'école, et ses amis lui étaient loyaux il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait s'il avait du gérer un adolescent dépressif face à une trahison.

Tout ça pour dire que John veillait sur Harry, mais souvent si discrètement que le concerné n'en était même pas conscient. Le détraqueur se plaisait à s'imaginer en garde du corps secret et renfermé, comme l'agent 007 dans le dernier James Bond qu'Harry était allé voir au cinéma. Bon, il n'avait pas de pistolet, mais il avait toujours son smoking du bal du tournoi des Trois sorciers, et il était presque sûr que des deux accessoires, le costume était le plus important. D'après le film, un costard était ignifuge, faisait gilet par-balle, et permettait d'emballer les filles sexy. S'il avait su ça de son vivant, sa vie aurait été bien différente… Il fallait qu'il pense à demander à Harry pourquoi ils étaient allés au bal en armure de protection d'ailleurs.

Ce matin là, Harry était sorti faire son footing hebdomadaire - John avait insisté pour qu'il fasse du sport, la menace qu'il reste un gringalet toute sa vie avait fait effet - et il le suivait en flottant quelques mètres derrière lui. Le quartier était calme - en même temps à cinq heure du matin c'était normal – et les réverbères commençaient à s'éteindre, laissant s'étendre lentement la lumière d'une aube brumeuse. Le garçon avait plus d'endurance que ne le laissait présager sa stature, ce qui rassurait un peu John.

L'atmosphère virait lentement à l'orage et les gouttes commencèrent à tomber lentement sur le bitume froid. Le détraqueur perçut un mouvement rapide sur sa droite, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en déterminer l'origine qu'il avait déjà disparu. Tous ses sens à l'affût mais ne voulant pas inquiéter sa charge pour une fausse alerte, il étendit ses perceptions pour ressentir les âmes présentes aux alentours. Quelques rongeurs, à son étonnement deux lapins sauvages, des oiseaux, des insectes par centaines, une dizaine d'humain dormant à point fermé et un chien des enfers. Le dernier était inattendu et un problème. Le garçon n'avait passé aucun contrat, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'un tel chien lui arrache son âme. A moins qu'il ne fasse _parti_ d'un contrat.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Harry qu'il sentit que l'immense chien noir tendait ses muscles, prêt à sauter, et par la même occasion lui trancher la gorge. Il se précipita sur le trajet d'un bond, faisant obstacle de ce qui lui restait de corps entre l'attaquant et son protégé. Les griffes aiguisées transformèrent sa cape déjà miteuse en lambeaux et il poussa un râle menaçant. Le chien était un arracheur d'âme lui aussi, ils devraient pouvoir communiquer et négocier. L'assaillant secoua la tête et tenta de le mordre, ce qui détruirait le morceau d'âme d'Harry qui vivait en lui. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Le Gryffondor savait ce qu'il avait à faire en cas d'attaque, il avait répété la procédure des dizaines de fois avec John, et il n'hésita pas, il fuit. Ce n'était pas à un adolescent de quinze ans de faire face à une créature venue droit des enfers, et à force que son détraqueur le lui répète il avait fini par l'accepter. Il ne devais pas gérer seul tout ce qui lui tombait dessus, il confiait ses problèmes graves à un adulte responsable. Enfin, à John, mais il n'y avait pas d'adultes responsables dans son entourage proche et John était suffisamment vieux pour convenir à la description, même s'il n'était pas humain. C'était reposant, et sa vie était devenue plus simple depuis qu'il appliquait ce précepte. Par contre Dumbledore désapprouvait, mais il s'en fichait un peu.

De son côté, John répliquait aux crocs et aux griffes par des attaques au katana. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il l'avait abandonné après les remarques des Weasley. Il s'en servait tous les matins pour beurrer les toast d'Harry, ça faisait très peur aux Dursley de voir l'arme s'agiter toute seule. Il utilisa aussi sa capacité à flotter en l'air pour échapper aux attaques et bientôt le chien fut couvert de plaies droites et sanglantes. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'on pouvait s'en prendre sans riposte au morceau de l'âme d'Harry dont il était le gardien. A Harry tout court en fait.

Le chien blessé prit finalement la poudre d'escampette à travers un portail noir dans lequel John ne se hasarda pas à le suivre. Il avait eu le dessus face à un chien, mais il n'était pas fou au point de le suivre dans un endroit où s'en trouvait certainement des dizaines prêts à mordre. C'était étrange quand même, qui avait bien pu leur envoyer cette bête ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Voldemort, lui voulait tuer Harry personnellement, il n'aurait pas envoyé une menace mortelle, seulement un groupe pour le capturer. Mais qui d'autre ?

John survola rapidement le quartier et retrouva le jeune sorcier qui l'attendait en se rongeant les ongles dans sa chambre. Rassuré de le voir en un seul morceau, le Gryffondor alla prendre sa douche après lui avoir tendu son smoking, seul autre vêtement à sa taille qu'il possédait. Il allait falloir qu'il se fasse une garde-robe, il n'allait pas rester le reste de sa vie dans le vêtement peu confortable – il détestait le nœud papillon. Harry serait ravi de le suivre et de le conseiller pour l'occasion il en était certain. Il avait repéré il y a peu une belle cape noire chez Flaming & Co, elle remplacerai agréablement la précédente. Peut-être devrait il investir dans une cagoule, ou un pantalon en cuir ?


	12. La sortie de Sirius

Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Merci pour les follows et les favorites. Un gros merci aux reviewers, spécialement à soln96 qui m'a noyée sous les reviews ! Une envie subite de dédicace m'est tombée dessus. QUI m'a jeté un sort ? Qu'il se dénonce! Je dédicace ce chapitre à Amatsuki Lon qui attendait le retour de Sirius avec impatience ;) et à Ordalie dal Lugar qui me fait beaucoup rire (je vous conseille d'aller lire ce qu'elle fait, si vous connaissez un des fandoms, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas mon cas, car ça doit être aussi drôle que ses commentaires)!

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner

N'oubliez pas les reviews et bonne lecture !

 _La sortie de Sirius :_

Sirius avait passé plus d'un an à l'hôpital, suivi chaque jours par des spécialiste du comportement et de l'esprit. Il avait même rencontré quelques médecins moldus dans sa quête de guérison. Pendant toute cette année, il avait heureusement été accompagné par un fidèle ami, Rémus Lupin. Son internement lui avait permis de revoir son jugement sur certains éléments de sa vie, notamment sur la façon dont les Maraudeurs avaient traité le Loup-garou pendant la guerre. On peut dire que ce n'était pas la période de sa vie dont il était le plus fier. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas comment Rémus avait pu le pardonner aussi facilement de cette trahison.

Sirius avait passé les dernières évaluations la semaine précédente, il était fin prêt à sortir. Enfin, ça, c'était ce que les médecins disaient. Lui savaient bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter les lieux. Les premiers mois avaient été éprouvant, après douze ans de prison il rêvait de liberté et on l'avait confiné de force dans une chambre blanche sans fenêtre. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il avait certes été enfermé, mais il avait également été protégé du monde extérieur. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter son calvaire aux journalistes, ni d'empocher une médaille et un chèque du Ministère, et encore moins de recevoir des regards remplis de pitié, et d'un reste de peur mal éteinte, de la population, aussi bien sorcière que moldue.

Il y avait néanmoins un bon côté à la situation : il allait enfin revoir son filleul ! Depuis sa visite ratée, le jeune homme avait eu pour consigne de ne pas s'imposer pour permettre à son parrain de se remettre doucement de ses années d'emprisonnement. Rémus avait raconté à Sirius ce qu'il s'était passé durant la troisième année du garçon ainsi que l'attachement de ce dernier à un détraqueur nommé John. Celui-là même qui l'avait fait avoir une de ses crises de paniques les plus importantes lors de sa visite éclair. Après une période de déni -Harry ne pouvait pas être _ami_ avec cette créature- l'ex-détenu avait finalement accepté la situation. Il n'était pas sans-cœur au point d'arracher le Gryffondor à la famille qu'il s'était construite, comme lui en son temps avec les Maraudeurs. Il avait donc fait une croix sur la garde d'Harry, il ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter un détraqueur.

Le loup à ses côtés, il poussa craintivement la large porte vitrée de la clinique magique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans le parc attenant, mais c'était la première où il allait en sortir. L'allée de chênes centenaires ne lui avait jamais parue aussi dangereuse, et il se secoua pour ne pas abandonner devant la peur qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Derrière la large grille dorée qui entourait l'enclot de verdure, il distingua sans peine une silhouette élancée aux cheveux noirs et en bataille qui l'encouragea à franchir les derniers mètres.

Quelques mouvements de baguette de son accompagnateur plus tard, il était dans la rue qui longeait le centre hospitalier. En face de lui, Harry Potter était vêtu d'un jean noir troué au niveau des genoux et d'un t-shirt représentant ce que Sirius interpréta comme une scène de strip-tease. Le haut montrait en réalité un rassemblement de super-héros -parmi lesquels Superman, Catwoman, Black Widow et Captain America- en costume bien trop léger pour les mœurs sorcières.

« Harry… » murmura l'animagus les yeux brillants. L'adolescent lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lui tendre une main amicale qu'il s'empressa de serrer. Rémus les regardait d'un air attendri, et laissa échapper un doux rire de contentement qui mit fin à leur position figée. Ils avaient l'air idiot à ne pas se lâcher la main depuis bien deux minutes, tout en la secouant par moment lorsqu'ils se rappelaient de la situation. Harry eut un mouvement d'épaule nonchalant et montra d'un signe de tête le coin de la rue.

« John est resté là-bas, normalement il est suffisamment loin pour que tu n'en ressentes pas les effets. Tu te sens bien ?

-Très bien, merci. Comment s'est passée ton année ?

-Comme une année normale à Poudlard, avec un prof qui veut me tuer. Heureusement, John l'a découvert rapidement et les autres enseignants l'ont mis hors d'état de nuire.

-Parfait. »Sirius ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'on était sensé répondre à ce genre de phrase, depuis quand les professeurs cherchaient à attaquer les élèves ? Il était pourtant certain que ce n'était pas habituel de son temps.

Il y eut un silence un peu inconfortable, personne ne sachant vraiment que dire car ne connaissant pas l'autre. Harry s'ébroua avant de proposer : « On se voit mercredi prochain ? » et Sirius hocha la tête, ravi d'avoir une occasion de faire la connaissance de son filleul sans être paralysé par la peur de l'inconnu qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Une terrasse de café, un cappuccino et un croissant français, des lunettes de soleil teintés et des vêtements de cuir il avait besoin de ça pour lui faire enfin face. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi faible et peu sûr de lui depuis des mois, heureusement le gamin leur laissait une chance de devenir plus proche sans lui tenir rigueur de son comportement actuel.

Harry racla le sol de sa basket droite, incertain sur la façon de mettre un terme à l'échange. Fallait-il qu'il lui sert la main ? Qu'il l'embrasse ? En ayant assez d'hésiter et ne voulant pas paraître ridicule à fixer le goudron comme un imbécile, il fit deux pas en avant avant de prendre Sirius dans ses bras. Aussitôt, il sentit leur deux corps se raidir de stupéfaction, et il faillit reculer, le rouge au joue et la honte au ventre. Ce fut un bras puissant qui le retint contre le torse large mais dont il pouvait compter les côtes sans difficulté. C'était chaud, réconfortant, et surtout terriblement inhabituel. Harry ne se rappelait pas de la dernière personne qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, sans compter John. S'il avait eut besoin de créer un patronus, il aurait eut un nouveau candidat au titre de meilleur souvenir. Leur relation serait sans aucun doute dysfonctionnelle, mais il n'était plus à ça près.


	13. Les retenues

Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! On commence l'année cinq aujourd'hui ! Un de mes chapitres préférés approche, j'ai hâte !

Un gros merci aux nouveaux favorites et followers, un gros câlin aux reviewers, et particulièrement aux guests, j'adore lire vos réactions !

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner.

N'oubliez pas les reviews et bonne lecture !

 _Les retenues :_

« Vous allez copier des lignes, Monsieur Potter, mais d'abord dîtes à votre créature de partir » articula mielleusement Ombrage derrière son bureau rose.

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas en écartant les témoins ou en les faisant taire que vous allez transformer la réalité » répliqua sans émotion apparente l'adolescent, alors que John faisait demi tour pour l'attendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Le crapaud lui fit un hideux sourire pour toute réponse, lui tendit une plume et lui désigna un petit pupitre.

Harry s'installa et sortit de son sac un cahier moldu de mauvaise qualité, il n'allait pas user de parchemins hors de prix pour écrire des lignes tout de même. A la grimace de son interlocutrice, il comprit qu'elle aimait autant les moldus que les créatures magiques.

 _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge_. C'était d'une originalité, ça lui rappelait sa maîtresse de petite classe lorsqu'il avait juré qu'il n'était pas responsable de sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux. Et le nombre : autant de fois que nécessaire pour que le message le marque ? Ça c'était plus étrange par contre… Il allait abaisser la magnifique plume rouge vif lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas d'encrier. Une question et une réponse méprisante mais entourée de miel plus tard, il tentait d'écrire sur le parchemin, s'attendant à ce que l'encre jaillisse d'un endroit improbable. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque rien ne se passa. Et bien, il allait certainement utiliser moins de papier que prévu, avec de l'encre invisible.

Imperturbable, il _remplit_ cinq page environ avant qu'Ombrage ne s'aperçoive du problème. Toussotant, elle se pencha par dessus son épaule et lui demanda de sa voix de petite fille s'il comptait continuer à tricher longtemps.

« Professeure, je vous promet que j'écris ce que vous me demandez, constatez vous même » répondit-il sans arrêter son ouvrage. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son mot qu'on lui arrachait la plume des mains pour l'examiner. Il croisa les bras un peu vexé -pour une fois il avait cru bien faire en respectant la consigne- et surtout déçu de voir s'éloigner la belle plume qu'il comptait subtiliser à la fin de la retenue.

Ombrage l'agita dans tous les sens, puis traça un trait vif sur le papier du cahier. Elle termina le geste en hurlant, le dos de la main profondément coupé par son geste à la grande surprise de son élève qui fit un écart pour éviter la gerbe de sang qui jaillissait de sa professeure. Il ne savait pas comment elle s'était débrouillée pour se couper aussi profondément en écrivant, mais le résultat était spectaculaire.

Il laissa John derrière lui et se dirigea à petits pas vers l'infirmerie, tentant d'arriver le plus tard possible. Peut-être que s'il allait suffisamment lentement la mégère aurait le temps de se vider de son sang ?Avec un peu de chance, la présence de John allait la faire suffisamment paniquer pour qu'elle se jette par la fenêtre. Malheureusement Pomfresh était très compétente et elle soigna -avec un regret un peu trop flagrant- la blessure en quelques mouvements de baguette, et confisqua la plume qu'elle appela 'outil de torture'.

Harry râla devant la confiscation, on ne lui facilitait pas la tache avec cette plume, mais il l'aurait ! John approuva, il avait adoré le regain d'énergie que lui avait donné le sang d'Harry à travers le cadeau d'Ombrage.


	14. Le cours de Potion

Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez mieux que moi, je suis crevée :)

Un merci à mes reviewers, spécialement aux guests. Je vous annonce d'ailleurs que j'ai reçu ma première review insultante qui consistait en un concis et néanmoins instructif « nique ta mère », j'informe le Guest responsable que j'ai modéré sa review pour qu'elle n'apparaisse pas sur le site (j'avoue, j'ai hésité, liberté d'expression, toussa…) et que je me trouve dans l'incapacité d'exaucer sa demande, n'ayant ni les organes nécessaires, ni l'envie de me retrouver dans cette position avec ma maman que j'aime.

Je vous mets un extrait de la review d'Ordalie dal Lugar qui m'a beaucoup fait rire, il s'agit du monologue d'Ombrage au début de la retenue du chapitre précédent c'est l'explication de pourquoi elle met CINQ pages à se rendre compte qu'Harry n'écrit rien :

(Ombrage en son for intérieur: ~ Et que je prépare mon thé, et que je m'assoie confortablement, et que je mets du sucre, et que je touille, et que je regarde les assiettes de chats sur les murs (domination du monde par les chats: DONE), et que je m'imagine en suffisante directrice, et que ô combien j'aimerais que ça arrive tôt, et que je me dit que ce thé est délicieux, et que je regarde un peu ce gosse souffrir, et que je... ATTENDS, POURQUOI Y'A RIEN SUR CE TRUC MOLDU ? IL ABSORBE L'ENCRE OU QUOI ?) 

Pour ceux qui se posent la question : **Pourquoi l** **a plume de sang ne fonctionne-** **t-elle** **pas** **lors de la** **retenue avec Ombrage :** John et Harry étant lié de façon exclusive, Harry ne peut plus signer volontairement de contrat magique avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre. Or les plumes sont des outils qui servaient à l'origine à la signature de contrat. La plume n'écrit pas pour Harry, mais doit tout de même trouver où mettre tout le sang qu'elle puise, et elle l'envoie à John par le lien. Et John ne pouvant blesser Harry d'une quelconque façon, harry n'est pas blessé en écrivant.

N'oubliez pas les reviews et bonnes lectures

 _Le cours de potion :_

« Je vous assure que John est tout à fait capable de découper ces ingrédients, et vu qu'il nous manque un binôme, cela me semble la solution la plus logique professeur. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez manipuler avec moi. »

Severus avait senti qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se lève se matin là, et il avait ignoré la sensation comme il ignorait les piques de Minerva et la couleur des robes d'Albus, mais il aurait du écouter son instinct. Devant toute une classe et devant Ombrage, nommée Grande Inquisitrice, il ne pouvait pas refuser la proposition du gamin. Et les yeux trop vert de Lily qui le fixaient comme s'il était le messie des potions… Il devait rester disponible pour les autres élèves et surveiller les différents chaudrons pour éviter qu'ils n'explosent, il ne pouvait se permettre de rester avec un unique étudiant.

« Bien, faîtes comme vous l'entendez, mais vous avez intérêt à réussir cette potion si vous voulez revenir au prochain cours » il commença à se détourner vers le tableau, mais stoppa brusquement le mouvement, il oubliait quelque chose. « Dix points de moins pour insolence, mettez vous au travail. Maintenant. »

Le détraqueur flotta silencieusement jusqu'au plan de travail de son lié, et sortit une main lépreuse de sous sa robe pour la poser près d'un hachoir à herbes fines. Un frémissement parcouru l'ensemble des élèves qui semblaient incapables de se détourner de la scène, et Severus dû user de sa voix spéciale ''Je suis un méchant et dangereux maître des potions qui pourrait t'empoisonner en deux minutes même avec un bézoard'' pour capter leur attention. Il leur indiqua les instructions à la craie, apporta quelques précisions que Granger se hâta de prendre en note, et commença sa ronde dans les rangs, signe qu'il était temps de commencer.

Le couple atypique attirait les regards, au point qu'il du même éviter qu'une catastrophe ne se produise dans le chaudron de certains de ses meilleurs élèves. Quelques-un avaient tout simplement abandonné leur poste pour prêter une complète attention à la scène étrange qui se déroulait non loin d'eux, ignorant ses rappels à l'ordre. Heureusement qu'Ombrage ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention non plus, sinon il aurait été en peine de justifier le manque d'autorité qu'il avait sur sa classe.

Harry Potter, le pire élève juste avant Longdubas de la classe, donnait un cours. A un détraqueur. Qui hochait la tête. Bien. Bien, ils étaient tous sain d'esprit. De temps à autre, la créature poussait un râle, entraînant une réponse et un sourire immédiat chez Potter, et une grimace et un tremblement chez les reste de ses condisciples.

John lâcha une pincée de poudre péruvienne dans le mélange de sauge et de bile d'hippogriffe, et observa avec fascination la mixture prendre une teinte rouge cerise. Il laissa même échapper un petit 'oh' d'étonnement tandis que Harry tournait sept fois leur potion en huit, dégageant un gaz épais et jaune canari qui lui teinta les cheveux. Le 'Potter' retentissant qui suivit lui indiqua que ce n'était apparemment pas la réaction attendue. Bon, au moins maintenant, ils sauraient comment se teindre les cheveux couleur soleil, ça pouvait toujours être utile. Peut être qu'ils pourraient tenter l'expérience sur sa cape, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas porté de couleurs vives.


	15. La demande de Ginny

Bonjour à tous, je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à attendre aussi longtemps avant ce chapitre. Bon c'est pas si long, mais comparé à ce que je vous ait habitué, ça fait longtemps. En fait je suis malade, et le mal de crâne et de ventre c'est pas génial pour écrire ! En plus j'ai pleiiiiin de travail ! Bref voici le nouveau chapitre, il est un peu court mais le prochain sera plus long !

Merci aux favorites, follows, et surtout aux reviewers, spécialement aux guests (nathydemon, merci ça m'a remontée le moral!)

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner Bros!

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la review !

 _La demande de Ginny :_

« Harry, tu veux sortir avec moi ? » demanda Ginny lors du petit déjeuner, un frais matin de novembre. La jeune fille rousse était en quatrième année, un an en dessous d'Harry, et nombreux étaient les garçons qui l'auraient volontiers mise dans leur lit.

Le concerné s'étrangla dans son jus de citrouille – il ne savait pas pourquoi il en buvait tous les matins, il détestait ça- et John dû lui taper gentiment dans le dos pour qu'il arrête de s'étouffer. A côté de lui, Ron, livide, regardait sa petite sœur comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu -Merlin, elle était trop jeune pour les relations amoureuses !

L'ami des détraqueurs -comme on l'appelait maintenant- se pencha en avant pour pouvoir fixer Ginny et déterminer si sa demande était sérieuse ou non. Apparemment elle l'était, au vu du pincement déterminé de ses lèvres pleines.

Il fixa John, et John le fixa, le détraqueur poussa un râle sans signification, et Harry s'obligea à retenir le sourire d'amusement au sursaut de ses amis. Depuis que John avait enfin remarqué que dès qu'il faisait un bruit, il effrayait les gens, il s'amusait à tort et à travers.

« Ginny, je sors déjà avec quelqu'un » répondit il, essayant d'être diplomate. Le regard navré de John lui apprit que sa diplomatie n'était pas une réussite. Il le prenait comme ça ? Et bien soit, il allait regretter d'être lié à lui ! « Je sors avec John » A travers leur lien, il sentit l'étonnement, puis l'agacement, et la créature lui envoya l'image mentale de la tête d'Harry sur un pique, et il ne réussi pas cette fois là à retenir son sourire.

L'air d'incompréhension de la jeune fille et de ses amis lui apprit qu'il allait cependant devoir être plus clair. « John, le détraqueur , je sors avec lui» Cette fois ci, ils le fixèrent avec horreur, n'acceptant pas la possibilité de cette union. Il se tourna, habitué, vers son compagnon et s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques millimètres entre eux et, déterminé, il l'embrassa. Sa bouche était plus douce que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et ce n'était définitivement pas désagréable. Il recommencerait bien, à l'occasion.

Il y eut des cris. Potter embrassait un détraqueur volontairement ! Il était devenu complètement dingue et ça allait le tuer. D'un sort le professeur McGonagall sépara les deux principaux protagonistes de la petite scène et se précipita pour examiner son élève maintenant à terre. Harry se releva, et lança un regard furibond à sa directrice de maison, qui recula d'un pas, effrayée par la vie qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Les prunelles de Minerva voyageaient du détraqueur à Potter et vice versa, interloquées. Elle l'avait vu l'embrasser ! Son âme devrait avoir quitté son corps !

L'étudiant contourna l'enseignante figée de stupeur pour aller relever son compagnon et vérifier son état de santé. Sous les regard abasourdis, il examina consciencieusement chaque partie de son corps avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle, révélant au passage les chaussettes spiderman de la créature ainsi que le tatouage au mollet en forme de coeur et orné du prénom de son lié. Ginny, elle, resta tétanisée pendant plusieurs minutes : Harry lui avait préféré un détraqueur !


	16. L'entretient d'orientation

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie pour vos nombreux retours sur le chapitre précédent ! Apparemment vous êtes beaucoup à avoir aimer lire Ginny ridiculisée !

Merci aux nouveaux follows, favorites et un immense merci aux reviewers, spécialement aux guest.

D'ailleurs je vais répondre à une question de l'un d'eux car je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas le seul à se la poser !

 **Harry et John vont-ils former un couple ?** NON ! J'avais déjà répondu et ma réponse est la même : pas de couple de prévu, plus une relation élève/mentor voir fils/père. Les derniers événements dans lesquels Harry tente de se rapprocher de John ont une explication toute simple. Vous voyez le complexe d'œdipe ? Et bien avec Vernon et Petunia, Harry n'a jamais pu expérimenter ce passage obligé de l'enfance. Il reporte ça tardivement sur John, mais ça ne va pas durer, et John ne va ni en profiter, ni l'encourager. En plus ça serait glauque en sachant qu'une partie de l'âme d'Harry se trouve en John, ce serait comme sortir avec lui-même. Bon, y a de très bonnes fics sur ce principe, mais je ne m'aventure clairement pas vers là !

Disclaimer : tout est à JKRowling et Warner Bros

N'oubliez pas la review et bonne lecture !

 _L'entretient d'orientation :_

Mcgonagall accueillit le duo dans son bureau avec un sourire pincé. Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle désapprouvait la présence de John ou si elle était horripilée par la compagnie constante d'Ombrage à ses côtés depuis le début de la journée. Sûrement un mélange des deux.

« Monsieur Potter, nous sommes ici pour discuter de vos perspective d'avenir. Au vu de vos choix d'options et de vos résultats, un large panel...

-hum hum

-… de possibilités s'ouvre à vous. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez particulièrement doué en…

-hum hum

-… sortilège et en défense contre les forces du mal. Je dois dire que vous avez récemment…

-hum hum

-… fait d'admirables progrès en métamorphose. Vous restez toujours faible en potion mais le professeur Snape…

-hum hum »

Manifestement, Ombrage était capable d'être plus agaçante qu'un John inquiet, Harry ne pensait pas cela possible. Il attrapa dans sa poche une petite boîte en bois qu'il tendit vers son professeur de défense.

« Un bonbon pour la toux, madame ? C'est John qui les a fait, ils sont particulièrement efficaces contre les maladies vicieuses et entêtées...

-De quelles maladies parlez-vous, Potter ?

-Vu comment vous toussez, vous avez la grippe sorcière. Vous savez que c'est très contagieux ? »

Personne ne manqua le mouvement de recul de l'animagus à l'annonce, et Dolores renifla hautainement.

« Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais je voulais…

-Vous devriez aller voir Madame Pomfresh, elle est moins efficace que John, mais cela reste une infirmière convenable. Si vous infectez le château, les parents vont...

-Ne m'interrompez pas ! Apprenez donc plutôt la politesse avec votre détraqueur de compagnie ! Je m'interrogeais sur la raison de la présence de cette créature lors d'un entretient personnel. Alors ?

-Vous êtes bien là, vous. Je pense que John est plus légitime sur la chaise à mes côtés que vous derrière le bureau au côté du professeur Mcgonagall. »

Le fin sourire sur le visage de son professeur de métamorphose n'échappa à Harry, qui envoya un rictus féroce en direction du crapaud rose pour renforcer l'empathie de sa tête de maison à son encontre. Vu son projet personnel, il allait avoir besoin de tout le soutient qu'il trouverait. Sans laisser à Dolores le temps de surenchérir, Minerva intervint.

« Donc, vous avez une idée pour un futur métier ?

-Gardien d'Azkaban.

-Vous voulez dire auror ? » demanda McGonagall après un instant de silence confus.

« Non, je souhaiterais devenir un des gardiens d'Azkaban.

-C'est le travail des détraqueur ça, Monsieur Potter. Mais si vous le désirez vous avez une très bonne formation d'auror dispensée par le Ministère de la Magie. J'ai avec moi toutes les plaquettes d'informations nécessaires pour…

-Monsieur Potter ne sera jamais accepté au Ministère. On choisit des aurors stables psychologiquement, pas des fous perdus dans un monde où Vous-Savez-Qui est vivant, ni des sorciers liés à des créatures des ténèbres. »

Folle de rage de s'être fait de nouveau interrompre, l'animagus regarda froidement sa collègue.

« Si Monsieur Potter décide d'être auror, vous pouvez être certaine que ce ne sont pas de petits obstacles comme vous, Cornelius, ou le Ministère, qui vont l'en empêcher. S'il désire vraiment…

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, Professeur, mais il n'a jamais été question que je devienne auror. Je souhaite simplement devenir gardien de prison, pas me battre au sein du Ministère. »

Les deux enseignantes qui étaient prêtes l'instant d'avant à s'écharper vivante détournèrent d'un mouvement identique le regard vers l'adolescent qui les fixait, calmement assis sur sa chaise, comme si la situation et la dispute à laquelle il venait d'assister était parfaitement normale.

« Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement, Harry. » balbutia la directrice adjointe. « Il n'existe aucune formation pour ce métier, ça a toujours été les détraqueurs qui s'occupaient de cette tâche. »

Ombrage toussota et avala une gorgée d'un thé qui sentait le sucre surdosé. « Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris les bases, Monsieur Potter. Certains métiers ne sont pas dignes des sorciers, ce sont aux créatures de s'en occuper. »

John poussa un râle menaçant et l'inquisitrice poussa un petit cri peureux et se tassa sur sa chaise. Minerva ignora le bruit, habituée après près de deux ans avec le détraqueur en classe à voir celui-ci faire du bruit mais ne jamais passer à une menace physique. Bien qu'elle désapprouvait les menaces, elle n'allait pas faire la leçon au garçon sur comment éduquer son compagnon. Le-dit garçon les dévisagea avec un soupçon d'étonnement et de mépris.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes totalement dépendant à une autre race, dont vous n'êtes même pas certain de la loyauté, pour garder une des plus dangereuse prison au monde. Est-ce que vous réalisez seulement le danger ? Vous avez de la chance que les détraqueurs ne vous aient pas déjà trahi au profit d'un sorcier qui leur promettrait plus d'âmes à se mettre sous la dent !

-Comment osez-vous ? Le Ministère est parfaitement au commande de cette race, ils nous obéissent sans discuter et ne se rebelleraient pour rien au monde !

-Vous croyez ? Il suffirait que je leur demande pourtant... »

Mcgonagall coupa Ombrage avant qu'elle ne passe aux menaces d'arrestation pour les sous-entendus du garçon.

« Le problème est toujours là, Potter. Il n'y a personne qui ne dispense cette formation à ma connaissance en Angleterre. Et même dans les autres rares pays magiques qui possèdent une prison, ce sont soit des êtres non-humains qui sont chargés de la garder, soit de puissants enchantements qui empêchent quiconque de sortir, mais également d'entrer. Je crains que vous ne trouviez rien qui puisse répondre à votre souhait.

-Bien, j'avais prévu ce léger soucis. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai repérer de très bons apprentissages dans le monde moldu… Je crois que sur ce point là vous ne pouvez pas m'aider cependant, je ferai mes recherches moi-même. Je vous remercie de votre temps. »

Harry se leva dans un silence de mort, ses deux professeures le fixant les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Alors qu'il passait la porte, suivit de John, il entendit Ombrage commencer à hurler : « Harry Potter, le Survivant, ne peut pas aller étudier dans le monde moldu ! » Suivie de la voix lasse de Minerva « Rien ne peut l'en empêcher, Dolores, c'est parfaitement légal. C'est comme ça que chaque année nous perdons des dizaines de né-moldus qui retournent dans leur monde d'origine. »

Harry Potter 78 – le Monde Sorcier 4 . Il fallait peut-être qu'il arrête de compter les points, ça devenait lassant.


	17. Bonus : le Chicaneur

Bonsoir à tous ! Ce chapitre ci est un bonus et est bien plus sombre que les précédents, il n'y a que peu d'humour, et l'essentiel ce situe au début. Ne m'en voulez pas, c'est essentiel au déroulement de l'intrigue (oui il y en a une!). Les chapitres suivants seront plus légers, bien qu'encore teinté de noirceur.

Merci pour les follow, favoris, et merci beaucoup aux reviewers, spécialement aux guests !

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner Bros

N'oubliez pas la review et bonne lecture !

 _Bonus : le Chicaneur_

Cher sorcier, chère sorcière, cher botruc, amis de tous genres,

Aujourd'hui notre revue accueille un événement rare et magnifique, nous avons en effet eu l'occasion de converser avec un détraqueur, John, grâce au lien qui l'uni à un sorcier peu commun. Harry Potter (plus de détail page 3) a été capable de nous transmettre précisément chaque réponse de John, nous permettant de vous livrer un compte rendu novateur sur l'apparition, la culture et les pensées du détraqueur (page 2).

Dans un autre registre, le premier ministre moldu annonce qu'une chasse aux œufs aura bientôt lieu dans tout Londres [espaces sorciers non compris]. Nous vous invitons à descendre dans les rues armés d'arcs et d'arbalètes pour aider vos concitoyens dépourvus de pouvoir magique à se débarrasser de cette nuisance qui s'est installée chez eux. Des œufs apparaissent aléatoirement dans la ville, déposés par des agents ennemis (vraisemblablement les russes, d'après leur politique actuelle), ils sont en chocolat (nous n'avons pas encore compris en quoi le chocolat était dangereux, si vous avez des informations, prièrent de nous contacter). Nous vous rappelons que le secret magique est toujours en vigueur, et qu'il ne vous suffira pas d'un accio pour réussir à capturer le plus possible de ces œufs. Pour plus d'informations sur les manières de détruire ces dangereux chocolats, voir page 4.

Petites annonces :

-Nouveaux rubans étrangleurs à vendre. Disponibles en cinq couleurs, fluorescent et invisible options rétractable, fusion et chatouilles bruits de citrouille ou de licorne. Contacter A. Mcfrey

-Recherche inféris pour étude comportementale. Envoyer un hibou à l'adresse LaBonnaventure.

-Achat et vente de canards en plastique, boules à neige, rétroviseurs, fourchettes en plastique, télécommandes, épilateurs électrique, avions... S'adresser à la boutique Le monde merveilleux de nos voisins moldus, quai des fonds de chaudron, Londres.

Page 3 : Harry Potter, futur roi du monde, chanteur de J-pop, ou gardien de prison ?

Il n'est plus nécessaire de présenter Harry Potter, le garçon qui a photographié une nargole violette dans son habitat naturel grâce à de super machines presque magiques, mais néanmoins bien moldues. Il a également apporté une contribution non négligeable à l'étude des Calmar géant de Namibie. Quelques rares historiens le reconnaîtront peut-être comme celui qui a (ou va, on se sait plus trop) tué celui-dont-on-ne-se-rappelle-plus-du-nom. Harry Potter est actuellement en cinquième année à Poudlard, il est le gardien de la Chambre des Secrets, l'attrapeur de son équipe de Quidditch, et un expérimentateur de potion de génie (il aurait inventé par hasard une nouvelle teinture jaune pour les cheveux).

 _Luna : Harry, comment t'est venue l'idée de donner cette interview ?_

Harry : Bonjour Luna. En réalité, c'est mon détraqueur, John qui en a eu l'idée. On réfléchissait sur la manière de prendre contact avec la société sorcière pour révéler et rappeler quelques informations qui nous semblent importantes, et il a pensé aux journaux. J'ai bien entendu insisté pour que nous allions au Chicaneur.

 _L. :Nous sommes vraiment ravi de t'accueillir ici, et nous te remercions pour ton choix en notre faveur! Peut-être que cela nous porteras chance. Quels sont tes projets quand à la fin de tes études à Poudlard et pour la suite ? J'ai entendu une rumeur selon laquelle tu aurais des talents de chanteur cachés !_

H. : Haha ! C'est vrai que je ne suis pas mauvais sous la douche, mais je serai curieux de savoir qui t'as donnée cette information un peu personnelle…

 _L. : Ma bouche restera aussi fermée que la serre d'un boutefeu !_

H. : Dans ce cas tu ne sauras rien sur ma carrière de chanteur ! Pour l'instant, je me concentre sur mes études à Poudlard. C'est une école magnifique, j'aime le château et les professeurs sont pour la plupart très doués. Je regrette simplement qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'options, notamment moldues. Je suis un peu nostalgique de l'étude des langues de ma primaire passée chez les sans-pouvoirs, on apprenait à communiquer avec des correspondants espagnols ! Je sais qu'il existe des sorts pour parler avec d'autres peuples, mais ils ne sont pas accessibles à tous, pas permanent, et ils ne permettent pas de s'ouvrir à la culture des autres. Voir des films et écouter de la musique moldue me manque également, mais je me suis fait une raison sur l'interaction des ondes magiques avec les technologies moldues.

 _L. : Et après Poudlard ? Une carrière de chanteur ?_

H. : J'ai dit que je ne dirais rien ! Je pense m'orienter vers une profession qui n'est pas reconnue dans le monde magique, mais je suis vraiment motivé. J'apprécie beaucoup John et les autres détraqueurs, j'ai particulièrement envie de travailler avec eux, donc pour le moment je cherche quelles sont les études moldues disponibles pour devenir gardien de prison. Je sais que ma décision n'est pas approuvée par tous, mais je compte faire ce qu'il me plaît, et non me plier aux désirs des autres. Beaucoup s'attendent à me voir devenir Auror, mais je peux dès lors les prévenir que cela n'arrivera jamais.

Naturellement, il va également falloir que je reprenne en main mes familles. Je suis l'héritier Potter, ainsi que l'héritier Black tant que Sirius n'a pas d'enfant. Les affaires financières, les partenariats économiques et politiques, tout est resté au point mort depuis quinze ans, il est temps que je fasse bouger les choses.

 _L. : Tu dis être l'héritier de deux maisons, mais je vois trois bagues d'héritages à tes doigts ! Te serais-tu marié sans me prévenir ?!_

H. : Bien sûr que non ! Tu aurais été une des premières invités, avec Ron et Hermione ! En réalité, John est un descendant cracmol direct de la lignée d'Antioche Peverell. Je suis moi-même un lointain descendant d'Ignotus, et grâce au lien qui nous unit, les gobelins m'ont nommé héritier de la maison Peverell. Si personne de plus proche ne se présente à la banque avant que je ne devienne majeur, j'hériterai de leur coffre, de leur propriété, et de leur siège au Magenmagot.

 _L. : On raconte partout que tu es celui qui fera face à Voldemort, lors de l'affrontement final. Te sens tu prêt pour ce combat ?_

H. : En réalité, je lui ai déjà fait face plusieurs fois depuis Halloween 81. Je pense que je ne serai jamais vraiment prêt à le combattre, il a quand même près de 80 ans de plus que moi. Je sais juste que ce jour là, je serai entouré de mes amis et de mes alliés, et peut-être que, tous ensemble, nous réussirons à le détruire. Je l'espère en tout cas, et je m'entraîne en conséquence. Poudlard n'offre pas de cours de sport, mais j'en fais tous les matins avant les cours, et je pratique magiquement avec John et quelques amis sur des sorts plus puissants que ceux présents dans le cursus habituel de l'école. J'avoue que je suis relativement doué, j'ai une puissance importante et j'apprends vite, mais je pense sincèrement que si je combat seul, je perdrai. Je ne suis pas un surhomme, seulement un adolescent sur lequel on a posé le poids de la victoire. Toute aide venue de la population dans ces temps troublés sera acceptée avec joie. Après tout, si elle veut être libre, il faut qu'elle soit actrice de sa liberté. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me battrais pour un peuple qui se coucherait sans hésitation devant Voldemort.

 _L. : Reçois tu de l'aide du directeur Dumbledore ? Il paraît que vous êtes en froid depuis quelques années, mais il doit néanmoins passer au-dessus de ces inimitiés pour te préparer, non ?_

H. : Je ne reçois pas d'aide de sa part, mais pour sa défense, je ne lui ai pas demandé. Pour le moment je m'entraîne de mon côté, je crois simplement que mon niveau est encore trop bas pour qu'il puisse m'apprendre des tours vraiment difficile. Quand il estimera que j'ai atteint un niveau convenable, je suis certain qu'il m'appellera et que nous pourrons travailler ensemble. Nous ne serons jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, mais il y a suffisamment de respect entre nous pour que nous unissions nos forces face à un adversaire commun et redoutable. Seul, nous n'avons pas une chance.

 _Selon toi, l'unité serait donc notre force. Quels sont les forces de nos adversaires ? Comment comptes tu convaincre une femme au foyer de 45 ans de sortir de sa cuisine et de se battre à tes côtés, d'affronter le danger jusqu'à risquer sa vie ?_

H. : Nos adversaires sont puissants. La plupart des mangemorts ont atteint leur maturité magique il y a quelques année, ils sont au sommet de leur force, c'est donc très difficile de gagner un combat contre eux. Voldemort est, quant à lui, certes fou et à tendance mégalomaniaque, il n'empêche que je le pense réellement plus puissant que Dumbledore et moi. Notre nombre et notre unité sont nos forces, si nous combattons, nous sommes bien plus nombreux que nos ennemis, nous pouvons les surpasser.

A la ménagère, je dirai simplement ceci : Tu penses peut-être que ce n'est pas ton combat, que quelle qu'en soit l'issue, ta vie continuera. Peut-être un peu plus triste, peut être un peu plus difficile, mais tes enfants seront saufs, ton mari rentrera chaque soir pour le dîner, et tu auras assez de nourriture pour lui servir un bon repas. Tu penses cela mais tu te trompes, car tu oublies certains faits. Quatre-vingts pourcents de la nourriture de ton garde manger vient de la production de moldus, et si Voldemort gagne, il leur déclarera la guerre. Que penses-tu que leur gouvernement va faire pour se défendre ? Un embargo sur toutes les ventes de vivre à notre monde, et nous serons à genoux en deux ridicules semaines. Ton mari ne travaillera plus dans un petit bureau du service de régulation de la magie des mineurs, il travaillera pour Lord Voldemort, ira sur le champ de bataille de gré ou de force, et rentrera le soir, taché de sang et une balle dans le bras droit. Tes enfants n'iront plus à Poudlard, ils seront enfermés dans un camp d'entraînement pour devenir mangemort, et une fois prêts, envoyés sur le front où ils se feront charcuter par les tirs moldus qu'ils n'auront ni vu ni entendu arriver. Et toi, tu ne seras plus dans ta petite maison avec jardin, mais dans une base à préparer des repas en série aux recrues de guerre, et à esquiver les doigts pervers de mangemorts soûls, perdus et à demi-fous. Et le pire, c'est que tu sauras que si tu t'étais levée pour combattre du côté de la lumière, tu serais peut-être morte, mais tes proches encore vivants vivraient la vie que tu leur souhaite tellement fort.

 _L. : C'est un vision bien pessimiste du futur, Harry. J'espère que cela n'arrivera pas. Un conseil et un peu d'espoir avant de se quitter ?_

H. : Je sais que peu de gens me croiront, que cela semble être le scénario d'un livre catastrophe. Vous pensez que j'exagère, que je ne suis qu'un gamin qui ne sait rien de la vie. Je voudrais vous apprendre, qu'il y a quinze ans, c'est grâce au sacrifice de ma mère que la première guerre s'est terminée, et que vous avez vécu en paix. J'espère égoïstement qu'il ne vous faudra pas attendre mon propre sacrifice pour la fin de cette seconde guerre. J'espère que vous vous dresserez, avec moi, pour combattre Voldemort. Quand je suis rentré à onze ans au Chaudron Baveur, j'ai appris qui j'étais et ce qu'était le monde sorcier. On m'a dit que c'était merveilleux d'être un sorcier, que j'avais une grande chance, qu'il fallait que je sois fier. Je souhaite que cette fierté soit encore présente en chacun de vous, que votre honneur et votre courage ne se perde pas dans la peur. Demandez-vous ce que vous voulez vraiment. Et faîtes un choix, car la neutralité n'existe pas dans une guerre.

 _L. : Merci pour le temps que tu nous as accordé Harry. Je sais que pour ma part, le choix est fait._


	18. Le département des Mystères

Hey ! Salut à tous ! Je sais ça fait longtemps… presque un mois sans nouveaux chapitres. Bon c'est les aléas de la vie de prépa… heureusement que les vacances sont là sinon vous auriez attendu jusqu'en juin ^^

Merci pour les follows et les favorites. Un gros merci aux reviewers, spécialement aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre (créez vous un compte les gens!)

Apparemment le dernier chapitre vous a bien plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci.

Si vous avez des idées de scènes canon du tome/film 6 que vous voulez voir modifié, n'hésitez pas dans les commentaires, je trouve que je manque un peu de matière sur la fin.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner

N'oubliez pas la review et bonne lecture !

 _Le département des Mystères :_

Il n'avait pas voulu y aller, mais Dumbledore avait insisté. Avec les calomnies que répandait la Gazette à leur sujet, peu de sorcier avaient répondu à l'appel du Grand Manitou pour rejoindre l'ordre du Phénix. La surveillance constante de la prophétie monopolisait trop de monde, il valait mieux la déplacer dans un endroit où Voldemort n'y aurait pas accès. Harry était accompagné de John, Ron et Hermione, mais également de Mcgonagall et Bill Weasley qui devaient veiller au bon déroulement de l'opération. Le groupe était réduit pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'indésirables et alerter le Mage Noir.

Enfin, ça, c'était le plan initial. Il n'avait pas prévu d'être trahi et d'avoir un comité d'accueil dans la rangée 97 du Hall des Prophéties. Les mangemorts étaient masqué, mais il fallait être stupide pour ne pas reconnaître la longue chevelure blonde du patriarche Malfoy et celle brune ondulée et emmêlée de Bellatrix. Les deux adultes du groupe avaient formé un rempart devant eux en leur ordonnant de faire demi-tour. C'était sans compter le deuxième rassemblement de mangemorts qui les prit à revers. Ils se fixaient tous dans un silence lugubre, entrecoupé de petits rires fous de la Lestrange, baguette au point et en position de duel. McGonagall était effrayante, ses yeux fusillant ceux qu'elle avait un jour eu comme élèves, sa baguette luisant d'une lugubre lumière jaunâtre. Bill n'était pas en reste, son uniforme en cuir de briseur de sorts lui donnant un air sombre et peu amène, la dent de lait de Magyar, que son frère lui avait offert, pendant à son oreille.

Le groupe d'adolescents était, lui, bien moins inquiétant que leurs aînés. Le Trio avait affronté de sérieux dangers lors de leurs deux premières années à l'école, mais les trois dernières avaient été bien plus calmes et ils avaient pris conscience de la réalité de la mort. Maintenant plus âgés, ils avaient mûris et se battre en risquant leur vie n'était plus vraiment attirant. Ceci expliquait la baguette de Ron tremblant légèrement dans sa main et le visage au teint cadavérique d'Hermione. Seul Harry, que John avait encouragé à continuer ses entraînements, semblait maître de lui-même et prêt à se battre. Au-dessus de la bande, le détraqueur tournoyait lentement, menaçant. Pour une fois, les deux amis du jeune Potter étaient heureux de sa présence à leur côté.

« Donnez nous la prophétie et nous vous laisserons partir » proposa Lucius d'une voix douce, la main tendue en avant en signe de paix. Minerva et Bill lui lancèrent un regard légèrement méprisant. Croyait-il tromper qui que ce soit avec cette proposition surréaliste ? Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien de la manière douce, Malfoy lança le signal de l'attaque. Des sorts se mirent à pleuvoir entre les étagères et les boules de verre commencèrent à trembler. Minerva se battait contre le blond et Bill contre la brune, les étudiants tentaient tant bien que mal de se défendre face aux maléfices de leurs assaillants, Harry devant souvent protéger ses amis à la dernière seconde d'un bouclier puissant.

John, oublié temporairement de la bataille, s'était glissé jusqu'à une étagère supportant une sphère brumeuse qui l'attirait. Sans hésitation, il dégagea délicatement l'objet de son couffin de soie avant de redescendre aux côtés de son Gryffondor attitré. Lucius hurla aussitôt à ses hommes de cesser d'envoyer des sorts de peur que l'un deux ne détruise la prophétie. Prenant l'avantage une fraction de seconde, les deux adultes de la lumière en profitèrent pour stupefixer chacun un mangemort masqué.

Avant que le meneur des sorciers des ténèbres ne puisse faire une quelconque proposition d'échange, John ouvrit largement la bouche, faisant claquer ses mâchoires, et avala l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Il y eut un silence abasourdi pendant lequel on pouvait entendre seulement les compliments d'Harry au détraqueur pour avoir réglé un conflit sans faire usage de violence. Malfoy se réveilla de sa torpeur juste à temps pour contrer un rayon rouge et se dépêcha d'appeler son maître à travers la marque : il n'était plus capable de gérer la situation.

Heureusement pour le petit groupe, le temps que Voldemort arrive, ils avaient reçu des renforts suffisants pour faire face. Dumbledore était personnellement présent sur place ce qui était très rassurant pour les troupes de la lumière. Avec lui, il avait apporté suffisamment de portoloins pour mettre les élèves à l'abri du danger. Harry et John disparurent quelques secondes après l'apparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, évitant de peu un rayon au violet douteux et un cri de rage douloureux pour leurs oreilles.

N'ayant plus d'utilité à rester sur place, Tom transplana loin du Ministère, non sans faire un retour marqué auprès d'un Fudge ébahi et entouré de journalistes. Lucius et ses compagnons d'armes furent capturés par les membres de l'Ordre, seule Bellatrix réussit à s'échapper par une cheminée laissée ouverte par l'arrivée du Ministre.

Plus tard, lorsque Dumbledore tenta de convaincre Harry de lui retourner la prophétie pour la cacher en sécurité, l'adolescent lui rétorqua d'un ton provocateur : « Sincèrement professeur, je crois que l'estomac de John est plus protégé que n'importe quelle cachette à laquelle vous pourriez songer. Je ne pense pas que quiconque se risquerait à éventrer un détraqueur, même Voldemort. »


	19. La chute d'Ombrage

Hey ! Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et sérieusement, si vous lisez ce chapitre à l'heure de parution, allez vous coucher !

Merci pour les follows et les favorites. Un gros merci aux reviewers, spécialement aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre (créez vous un compte les gens!)

Si vous avez des idées de scènes canon du tome/film 6 que vous voulez voir modifié, n'hésitez pas dans les commentaires, je trouve que je manque un peu de matière sur la fin.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner

N'oubliez pas la review et bonne lecture !

 _La chute d'Ombrage :_

Il y avait peu de choses qui énervait John. Quand un élève lui lançait un sort -il ne ressentait rien, mais c'était toujours désagréable de sentir un rayon le traverser- ou quand un sorcier surpris lui envoyait un patronus en pleine figure -quelle impolitesse. Quand Harry décidait soudainement de prendre une douche et se mettait aussitôt à se déshabiller sans qu'il n'ait le temps de partir. Quand Ron et Hermione tentaient -pour la cent-soixante-troisième fois- de convaincre Harry qu'il devait se séparer de lui. Et il ne comptait pas les tentatives des professeurs, du directeur, du ministère et de l'administration moldue -un cracmol un peu trop zélé y travaillait.

Excepté ces rares instants d'exaspérations, il vivait une vie plate et morne de détraqueur, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il y avait bien le grand affrontement annuel avec le monsieur-sans-nez-et-qui-en-voulait-à-Harry-pour-une-raison-inconnue-de-tous-sauf-de-Dumbledore, mais sinon il était relativement tranquille. L'arrivée d'Ombrage à l'école avait chamboulé toute sa routine. Rien que les soirées qu'il passait debout devant la porte de son bureau, en attendant la fin des retenues de son protégé, le faisaient royalement chier. Alors apprendre d'un Cornelius Fudge, qui mouillait sa robe, qu'elle était responsable de l'attaque d'Harry pendant les dernières vacances d'été, c'était le pompon. Et un pompon très laid, John s'y connaissait maintenant, il avait une collection de bonnets à pompon offerts par le gryffondor.

Le détraqueur passa une main pensive sur le sommet de son crâne, repoussant par là-même sa capuche et dévoilant aux rares élèves présents dans la salle commune une partie de son visage, les choquant à vie et les convaincant d'aller enfin au lit. Il avait ainsi fait sa bonne action de la journée, il était temps de passer aux mauvaises. Le problème c'est qu'il avait promis à Harry de n'avaler l'âme de personne, et le gamin était trop gentil pour faire une exception pour sa professeure acariâtre. Il allait devoir être plus malin et contourner les règles.

John passa à travers le tableau d'entrée de la salle commune, s'attirant les foudres de la Grosse Dame qui n'appréciait que très peu de se faire réveiller ainsi. L'ignorant, il se glissa sans bruit à travers les étages qui le séparaient de la future victime, admirant ça et là une tapisserie, une armure ou un tableau. Il contournait un pilier qui sortait du milieu du couloir sans aucune raison lorsqu'il entendit un faible croassement. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas fait attention au bruit et aurait continué son chemin dans la plus grande indifférence. Cependant, ce soir-là, une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit, et il parcourut de long en large le couloir pour trouver l'objet de sa convoitise. Le crapaud en poche, il se dirigea en sifflotant vers le logement d'Ombrage et passa la sécurité comme son katana tranchait le beurre chaque matin. Il ne réussit pas à retenir un plissement de ses yeux morts et vides devant la décoration, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des siècles. Décidément cette dame avait un don pour le faire sur-réagir.

Dans une chambre mêlant le rose princesse et le style rococo, John découvrit Dolores étendue sur un lit à baldaquin qui aurait pu être magnifique si des têtes de chats n'étaient pas gravées dans tout le bois peint d'un rose criard. Il déposa le crapaud figé sur la poitrine de la dormeuse, et aspira temporairement leurs âmes pour les échanger. Il avait presque pitié du malheureux crapaud qui allait se réveiller dans ce corps et dans cette chambre.

Il rentra dans le dortoir de son lié rapidement et l'observa dormir en songeant que, oui, il faisait correctement son travail de protecteur. Il était curieux de savoir dans combien de temps les adultes du château comprendraient que le crapaud et Ombrage avaient échangé de corps. Il pariait sur Snape, le Serpentard était un des plus malin, mais il n'était pas certain que ce dernier en parlerait aux autres, il pouvait être sacrément rancunier. En tout cas, le problème Ombrage était réglé, et si elle s'avisait de remettre un orteil ici sous forme humaine, même Harry ne pourrait pas le retenir. Il espérait que celui-ci ne lui en voudrait pas trop d'avoir contourné ses ordres.


	20. Bonus : la fuite de Draco

Hey ! Salut à tous !

Ce chapitre est un peu particulier car il parle d'un perso qu'on n'a peu croisé jusqu'à maintenant (je crois même qu'on ne l'a pas vu…). Il s'agit de Draco Malfoy. Du coup **attention** : j'ai changé sa vie, ce n'est **pas du tout conforme au canon** , mais plus conforme à une certaine éducation sang-pur qui est développée dans pas mal de fic sur ce site. Je voulais inclure ce chapitre, et l'histoire s'est écrite toute seule (les auteurs verront de quoi je parle ^^ nos persos sont juste insupportables!) donc contrairement au reste, il n'y a pas de continuité avec l'œuvre originale. Croyez bien que j'en suis désolée, mais vu que j'aime ce chapitre, je n'ai pas pu résisté à le poster.

Merci pour les follows et les favorites. Un gros merci aux reviewers, spécialement aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre (créez vous un compte les gens!)

Si vous avez des idées de scènes canon du tome/film 6 que vous voulez voir modifié, n'hésitez pas dans les commentaires, je trouve que je manque un peu de matière sur la fin.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner

N'oubliez pas la review et bonne lecture !

 _Bonus : la fuite de Draco_

Il y avait une grande différence entre des querelles enfantines avec ses camarades de classe, des menaces en l'air et des insultes chuchotées, et prendre part à une véritable guerre ouverte, où l'on risquait sa vie ou sa liberté chaque minutes. Draco était prétentieux, égoïste et mesquin, mais il était tout sauf stupide. Il était dans le top cinq des meilleurs élèves de son année, un génie en potion que même Snape reconnaissait, et à la tête de sa maison depuis sa quatrième année grâce à sa ruse et à sa langue d'argent qui lui avait permis de tisser des alliances fructueuses. Certes il n'avait pas la mémoire de Granger et de certains Serdaigles, la constance et l'entêtement au travail de la majorité des Poufsouffles, et le goût du risque et de l'expérimentation des Gryffondors, mais il était un Sepentard pur souche. Élevé dans une famille serpentarde, avec des amis et des relations serpentardes, où on lui avait appris dans le sang ses valeurs : la ruse, la planification et le contrôle. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de choisir le camp des vaincus.

Il savait qui allait gagner la guerre qui se profilait, ils le savaient tous, mais personne n'osait le dire tout haut. La lumière allait gagner. Parce que Potter avait une armée de détraqueurs fidèles au point de mourir avec lui, parce qu'il semblait en passe de convaincre la majorité des meutes de loup-garoux sans même sembler trouver cela difficile. Parce que le garçon effrayé s'était transformé en jeune adulte sûr de lui et de ses capacités, et que son talent à deviner tout des êtres qui lui faisaient face était effrayant. Parce qu'il les surpassait sans même essayer, et que sa Magie dansait autour de lui, l'entourait comme s'il était Son enfant chéri. Parce que la part d'ombre qui vivait en lui lui permettait de comprendre Voldemort mieux que quiconque, sans qu'il ne soit attiré irrémédiablement dans les ténèbres. Parce que Potter était plus qu'un sorcier, c'était un Mage, dans le premier sens du terme. Et que, si la communauté magique s'était battue contre la domination du Lord, elle semblait prête à accepter celle de Potter.

Le père de Draco était déjà tombé pour un Lord totalement assoiffé par le pouvoir et qui semblait avoir oublié les raisons premières de sa lutte. Sa tante était sortie de prison, folle au point que sa mère refusait de les laisser ensemble seul dans une pièce, de peur de retrouver son cadavre. Narcissa elle-même ressemblait plus à une délicate poupée de porcelaine dont on aurait coupé les fils, tant sa longue et maigre silhouette se faisait de jours en jours plus décharnée et voûtée. Même ses camarades d'école étaient touchés par Son retour : certains membres de leur famille avaient rejoint Azkaban, d'autres étaient morts ou avaient fuis loin de l'Angleterre, et ils tremblaient à l'idée de recevoir la marque sous peu. Évidemment, il y avait toujours des idiots, des irréductibles, qui s'accrochaient à leur conviction et ne juraient que par la magie noire et les ténèbres. Mais la majorité des Serpentards était, à l'instar de leur leader, tout sauf idiote. Et choisir Voldemort dans les temps qui couraient, c'était un aller direct pour la mort et la souffrance.

De son côté, Draco était à la tête de la dynastie Malfoy depuis l'emprisonnement de Lucius. Il avait sur les épaules le poids des responsabilités, ses moindres décisions impliqueraient les siens. C'est du moins ce que sa mère lui répétait à chacune de ses résolutions. Mais, les siens ? Vraiment ? On parlait de qui exactement ? De sa mère ? Narcissa, si douce, si effacée devant son mari, qui acceptait tout de lui, même qu'il la trompe. Narcissa qui l'avait regardé saigner pendant son enfance, approuvant silencieusement le traitement qu'il recevait de son père pour lui apprendre ses valeurs, ses devoirs, son obéissance absolue. Qui d'autre ? Son père ? Lucius était en prison depuis quelques mois, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Draco, il y aurait été bien plus tôt. Il faisait encore des cauchemars du fouet contre la peau de son dos, de la soif, de la faim, de la douleur. Du « Un Malfoy est fort, fier, il ne s'abaisse devant personne. Nous sommes supérieur, notre sang est pur, nous sommes bénis par la magie. ». Jusqu'à ses six ans, jusqu'à ce que son père le juge digne, il avait vécu en enfer. Et ce n'était pas les montagnes de cadeaux et de sucreries, les gestes d'affection, et les soirées organisées en son honneur qui lui feraient oublier ça. Les Black ? Le reste de cette famille était gangrené par la folie comme sa tante Bellatrix ou feu sa grand-mère Walbugra, ou bien avait trahi leur sang. Il n'y avait personne dont il devait se soucier. C'était en même temps rassurant et terrifiant en seize ans, il n'avait trouvé personne dont il se souciait assez pour revenir sur son dernier choix.

Draco ne savait pas ce que ferait le reste de ses condisciples de maison, mais lui était résolu. Il ne pouvait pas rejoindre la lumière, et d'ailleurs il n'en avait pas envie, il ne partageait pas leur point de vue et leurs objectifs, il ne croyait pas à un monde où les sang de bourbes seraient reconnus comme ses égaux, où il marcherait sur un pied d'égalité avec d'autres races magiques et où la pureté du sang n'importerait pas. Mais il pouvait fuir, partir à l'étranger, abandonner son nom, son statut, sa richesse, au profit de sa liberté et de sa vie. Abandonner ce qui était lui, ce qu'il croyait, ce qu'on lui avait inculqué, renier ses idéaux et le futur qu'il s'était écrit. Oublier ses rares amis, ses professeurs, laisser ce qui lui restait de famille chuter droit dans les mâchoires de la société en mutation. Cette décision était la plus simple de sa vie, un vrai serpent plaçait sa survie avant tout.


	21. Les révélations de Dumbledore

Hey ! Salut à tous !

Merci pour les follows et les favorites. Un gros merci aux reviewers, spécialement aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre (créez vous un compte les gens!)

Si vous avez des idées de scènes canon du tome/film 6 que vous voulez voir modifié, n'hésitez pas dans les commentaires, je trouve que je manque un peu de matière sur la fin.

J'en profite pour remercier Ordalie dal Lugar qui se bat courageusement contre mes fautes d'orthographe à chaque post. Je ne perds pas espoir, un jour arrivera où elle n'aura plus besoin de réserver un espace de son commentaire pour la correction (ok, j'espère un peu trop là).

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner

N'oubliez pas la review et bonne lecture !

 _Les révélations de Dumbledore :_

« -Donc si je comprends bien, vous êtes en train de nous dire que l'âme de Tom est séparée dans des objets dont vous ne connaissez ni le nombre exact, ni l'emplacement, ni même la description ? Et vous voulez qu'on les trouve et les détruise _un par un_? »

Albus acquiesça, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait montrer comme réaction devant le ton goguenard de l'adolescent. Depuis la troisième année et la rencontre du gamin avec ce maudit détraqueur, leur relation avait évoluée, et pas dans le bon sens selon le vieillard. Celui-ci frissonna, cela avait beau faire plus de trois ans, il ne s'habituait toujours pas à la présence d'une de ces _choses_ dans son château.

Harry et John échangèrent un regard ironique, puis le jeune homme se détourna pour reprendre :

« Est ce que vous avez _oublié_ que j'ai avec moi une armée de créatures spécialisées dans la destruction de l'âme. Vous n'avez pas pensé que cela pourrait être utile pour résoudre nos problèmes ? »

Le gryffondor s'avança pour prendre le journal intime qui reposait sur le bureau du directeur, puis le tendit sans hésitation vers son compagnon. John sortit lentement sa main croûtée de sous son habit, se délectant au passage de l'accélération de la respiration d'Albus et de son mouvement de recul, puis agrippa l'objet. Il sentit aussitôt les résidus des connexions aux autres horcruxes qui, bien qu'abîmés, étaient largement utilisables pour repérer le reste des objets maudits.

Via leur connexion, Harry eut aussitôt les informations en mémoire, et les transmis à son directeur abasourdis. La chasse aux horcruxes ne serait pas nécessaire finalement. Dommage, ils commençaient vraiment à s'ennuyer dans cette école, John et lui avaient besoin de plus d'action. Peut être qu'ils allaient partir à l'aventure dans un coin reculé du monde pour les prochaines vacances, il était certain que les Dursley ne s'y opposeraient pas. La forêt magique péruvienne paraissait bien. John acquiesça et Harry hocha la tête, décidé. Il avait hâte de rencontrer des lamas cracheurs de feu et d'acheter un nouveau bonnet à John.


	22. L'armoire à double sens

Hey ! Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

J'avais dit à certains que cette fic se terminerait rapidement...c'était il y a déjà plus d'un mois ^^ et oui j'ai beaucoup de retard ! Cette fois ci je vous fais une promesse solennelle, ce sera terminé avant le 10 juillet (sauf coupure internet inattendue hein, on est jamais trop prudent!). La vérité c'est que ce chapitre ainsi que les deux suivants sont écrits depuis belle lurette, mais j'avais un gros problème (autant inspi que pas de temps dispo) sur celui qui suit. Du coup je vous ais fait attendre. La bonne nouvelle c'est que le fameux chapitre (qui est enfin écrit ! Youpi !) est le plus gros de cette fic et fait plus de 4000 mots, ce qui est vraiment énorme pour moi !

J'ai officiellement terminé cette fic, il ne me reste que la relecture, et j'en ai déjà fait une partie. Alors à moins que j'ai une demande super inspirante, je peux vous dire qu'il reste précisément cinq chapitres, dont deux bonus. Je posterai tous les deux jours, histoires que la plupart d'entre vous ait le temps de lire sans se presser et de laisser des reviews !

Merci pour les follows et les favorites. Un gros merci aux reviewers, spécialement aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre (créez vous un compte les gens!) Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, à l'heure où je poste, ce 26 juin 2017, on en est à 200 reviews, 107 followers et 92 favorites. C'est juste fou, et je n'imaginais pas en commençant ce petit (plus si petit, ok) recueil que cela me mènerait à ça, alors merci du fond du coeur ! Je ferai mes RAR en retard demain matin sans faute !

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner

N'oubliez pas la review et bonne lecture !

 _L'armoire à double sens :_

Harry en avait eu assez de s'entraîner dans une vieille salle de classe poussiéreuse et sentant le renfermé. Ron et Hermione avaient été également ravis lorsqu'il avait émit l'idée de trouver un nouveau lieu de rendez-vous. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne trouvait rien qui correspondait à leur désirs : Hermione voulait une grande pièce éclairée avec une bibliothèque, Ron avait argumenté pendant des heures qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir une cheminée et des poufs pour se détendre, et John insistait pour que la salle soit assez haute pour qu'il puisse flotter au-dessus de son lié pour leurs combats en duo. En bref, tous étaient très enthousiastes à propos de ce nouveau lieu, en attendaient monts et merveilles, et laissaient Harry chercher tout seul. Il était un sorcier, pas un faiseur de miracle, par Salazar !

S'il y avait une caractéristique à connaître sur Harry, ce serait qu'il est extrêmement chanceux, et qu'il a toujours des amis qui trouvent les solutions pour lui. Cette fois là ne manqua pas à la règle, et ce fut par Dobby que le gryffondor apprit l'existence de la Pièce sur Demande. Ravi, il entreprit de l'explorer accompagné de son fidèle compagnon. Les objets abandonnés par des générations d'élèves s'amoncelaient dans toute la pièce, qui s'avérait être une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba. John fut d'ailleurs pris au piège d'un étrange bloc de granit rose, et Harry eut bien du mal à trouver la manipulation pour le dégager de la pierre.

Dans un sac sans fond, les deux visiteurs accumulaient une pile d'objets hétéroclites, en suivant la doctrine du « sait on jamais... ». Entre une pile de balais datant du XVIème siècle et un sauteur pour bébé muni de trois formes différentes (centaure, acromentule et sirène), ils découvrirent une vieille armoire en bois sombre ornée de runes complexes. Elle était imposante et dégageait une aura mystérieuse qui attisa aussitôt leur curiosité. Prudemment, Harry entrebâilla la porte, faisant virevolter un amas de poussière qui dansa quelques instants avec la lumière du soleil couchant provenant d'une fenêtre mal barrée. Plus cliché tu meurs, songea le Gryffondor, un rien fataliste devant l'accumulation de stéréotypes formants sa vie de héros. Il semblait qu'il était à l'étape « explorer une salle mystérieuse et découvrir un objet mystique », John était un peu trop enthousiaste à propos de cette nouvelle aventure pour qu'il ne soit pas inquiet.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit en grand l'armoire, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas infestée de pixies. L'intérieur était en bois brut, seul un petit pentagramme gravé maladroitement dans le plancher faisait office de décoration, et il semblait plus être l'œuvre d'un écolier dissipé et turbulent que d'un magicien professionnel. Néanmoins, les runes extérieures faisaient leur office et l'air s'était alourdit, rendant le silence de la pièce un rien oppressant. L'armoire était vide, et le jeune homme s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, soulagé de ne pas avoir à se lancer dans une quête héroïque, lorsque John lui désigna d'un doigt lépreux le reflet étrangement brillant du pentagramme. Grommelant contre la curiosité trop développée de son ami, Harry s'accroupit pour observer de plus près le phénomène. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour des gravures malhabiles à même le bois se révélait être l'incrustation d'un métal noir qui avait dû être versé chauffé à blanc, dans le but de rendre la figure intemporelle. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant, le haut du corps pénétrant entièrement dans l'armoire, et retraça du bout des doigts les lignes noires. Un bruit de claquement de porte le fit sursauter, et il pénétra plus profondément dans l'armoire, s'entaillant du même coup légèrement l'index sur une écharde. Comme dans un rêve il distingua une goutte de son sang prendre forme à l'extrémité du doigt, grossir, et se détacher, avant de tomber sans un bruit sur le plancher.

Tout devint noir un bref instant, et il reprit conscience assis inconfortablement, la tête coincée entre une robe à jabot d'un vert douteux et une jupe longue et plissée dont le rose n'avait rien à envier aux tenues d'Ombrage. La poussière présente faillit le faire éternuer, mais il se retint difficilement en entendant deux voix tenir une conversation à voix basse. Hors de question qu'il se fasse prendre hors de son dortoir à une telle heure. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, il s'extirpa silencieusement des vêtements et sortit du meuble, pour se rendre compte que l'endroit où il se trouvait n'avait rien à voir avec la salle sur Demande. Il se questionna brièvement sur l'absence de John, mais repoussa la question pour s'intéresser de plus près à sa situation actuelle.

Le lieu était plongé dans la pénombre, la seule source de lumière étant une large vitrine donnant sur une rue tortueuse et pavée qu'Harry identifia comme l'Allée des Embrumes. Comment avait-il fait pour voyager de Poudlard à Londres en une fraction de seconde ? Il examinait simplement une vieille armoire… Il fit demi-tour pour étudier de plus près la penderie dont il était sorti. Elle était presque identique à la précédente, seul le bois légèrement noirci par endroit – elle avait du être prise dans un violent incendie – la différenciait de sa jumelle. Il passa sa main le long des runes, pensif. L'armoire semblait être un passage entre deux lieux, elle lui permettrait peut-être de retrouver son lit.

Se sentant totalement stupide, il poussa les costumes d'une main, fronça le nez devant l'odeur et la poussière, et s'engouffra dans le mince espace libéré. D'un mouvement du poignet, il tira la porte derrière lui, attendit quelques instants en ne se retenant pas de lever les yeux au ciel - sincèrement, il en avait sa claque des aventures imprévues, heureusement que celle-ci ne semblait pas dangereuse – et repoussa le montant...pour se trouver de nouveau dans la boutique miteuse et lugubre. Il eut beau fermer et ouvrir de nombreuse fois le meuble, jamais celui-ci ne s'activa pour le renvoyer en Écosse. Très bien, sa vie était fantastique, il était coincé en pleine nuit dans une boutique mal-famée en plein centre de l'allée sorcière la moins recommandée de Londres.

Il était peut-être temps d'appeler John. A peine cette pensée se manifesta-t-elle que le détraqueur apparut devant lui, l'air vaguement amusé de la situation et des réactions de son protégé. Harry se retint difficilement de lui coller son poing au milieu de ce qui lui tenait lieu de visage. Vraiment, il aurait pu venir avant ! Maintenant accompagné de son fidèle acolyte, le gryffondor s'intéressa plus avant au lieu et aux nombreux artefacts présents. Il rêvait, ou il avait bien aperçu une réplique des katanas de Muramasa dans le coin gauche ?

Dans la pénombre, il étudia chaque pièce de la boutique, s'arrêtant parfois pour observer avec fascination un objet mythique. De son côté, John était bloqué sur la magnifique paire de sabres japonais, comme happé par un souvenir particulièrement vivace, si bien que le jeune homme n'osait pas le déranger. Il finit par attirer l'attention du détraqueur en trébuchant sur un tapis d'un violet profond qui faillit l'avaler, et les deux compères décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Leur sortie de la boutique activa une alarme tonitruante, et ils prirent la fuite aussi vite que possible, ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenait à expliquer au propriétaire leur présence dans la propriété.

Dévalant l'allée des embrumes, puis le chemin de traverse, ils se stoppèrent devant Gringotts, seul bâtiment encore ouvert au public. La banque ne fermait jamais vraiment. Il y avait toujours des gobelins de garde à toute heure de la nuit, pour peu qu'on en ait les moyens. C'était grâce à cette assiduité et à leur flair financier qu'ils gardaient le monopole sur l'économie sorcière britannique...et aussi parce que les anglais ne les croyaient pas capable de mener une nouvelle révolte, et étaient bien trop paresseux pour créer leur propre banque. Cette nuit, Harry était bien content que ses compatriotes soient assez stupides pour confier leur argent à la race belliqueuse. Les gobelins vendaient des portoloins in-traçables et prêts en quelques minutes. Autant dire que les sorciers accrédités du Ministère étaient bien en peine de suivre leur rythme de croisière les jours de pointes avec près de deux portoloins à la minute par créature. Certes le prix à payer était élevé, mais pour cette rapidité et cette discrétion exemplaire, certains auraient été capable de dépenser plus du double.

Au guichet, le guerrier en armure qui veillait leur offrit un sourire effrayant agrémenté de deux rangées de dents effilées. Au moins, elles n'étaient pas pleine de sang frais, songea Harry désabusé. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait continuer à tenter de lui faire peur alors qu'il était perpétuellement accompagné de La Peur incarnée. Le gobelin croisa sous son menton ses longs doigts aux ongles crochus, avant de leur demander ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

John s'agita de mécontentement sous sa cape Flaming & Co, dernière acquisition pour sa garde robe personnelle. Des taches noires apparurent sur le sol, là ou le bas de l'habit traînait, et formèrent des cristaux sur le dallage, semblables aux flocons de neige, avant de s'étendre lentement jusqu'au guichet et de se stopper à la limite des coudes de la créature qui n'avait pas bougée d'un cil. Celle-ci cligna brièvement des yeux face à l'avertissement, elle n'avait pas présenté ses respects à un frère magique et à son seigneur et avait faillit en payer le prix. Plus aucun gobelins n'oublierait de saluer convenablement les deux compères.

Harry souleva prudemment un pied, avant de le poser sur la toile noirâtre, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune réaction. Il haussa les épaules et un bref sourire apparut sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction violente de John face à un accueil habituel, ni la vague de magie noire et mortelle qui s'était échappée de lui, mais c'était toujours amusant de découvrir les capacités de son ami. Le gobelin s'inclina respectueusement devant eux et Harry lui rendit son salut, tandis que John se contentait d'un rapide hochement de tête, sec et agacé.

Leur commande fut prête en un temps record, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, non loin du château, l'aube se levant tout juste. Les lumières roses et orangées dansaient sur le sol pavé de la rue commerçante, promesses d'un jour radieux. Le garçon savourait tranquillement une tasse de chocolat chaud offerte gracieusement par l'employé de Gringotts, les yeux brillants d'excitation et de fatigue, prévoyant sa prochaine escapade dans la boutique de Barjow. Peut-être qu'un jour, John lui dirait qu'il avait été à deux centimètres de tuer le gobelin par nécrose, et qu'Harry n'avait pu bouger sur sa toile de mort que parce qu'il était littéralement un _mort marchant parmi les vivants_. Peut-être. En attendant, il ne se lassait pas de le voir lever vers lui des yeux pétillants de malice et d'innocence, prêt à l'embarquer dans un mauvais coup.

Et il allait détruire cette maudite armoire, elle n'avait rien à faire dans une école.


	23. Bonus le pire cauchemar de Voldemort

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

 **ATTENTION : ce chapitre est plus osé que le reste de la fiction, cependant il ne nécessite pas, selon moi, que je passe la fiction en M. Je considère que cela reste soft et que, ce genre de scène n'apparaissant que dans cet unique chapitre, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Sachez également que tous les propos tenus ne sont pas mes avis personnels, mais ceux d'un homme né en 1926, qui reflète donc son époque. Ce chapitre n'est en rien nécessaire à la bonne compréhension de l'histoire, il s'agit d'un bonus, si vous êtes trop jeune, ne lisez pas.**

Ceci est un petit clin d'oeil à ceux réclamant un bisou John-Voldy! Vous êtes servi!

Merci pour les follows et les favorites. Un gros merci aux reviewers, spécialement aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre (créez vous un compte les gens!)

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner

N'oubliez pas la review et bonne lecture !

 _Bonus le pire cauchemar de Voldemort :_

Son armée était énorme et elle l'acclamait, ils étaient à Poudlard et il avait gagné. La pathétique lumière avait tenté de les arrêter, mais rien ne pouvait stopper Lord Voldemort lorsqu'il était lancé. Sa quête était noble et pure, il combattait depuis sa naissance pour un monde débarrassé de ces honteux sang de bourbes, cette atteinte à la magie même.

Ses fidèles mangemorts, vêtus de capes noires et masqués d'argent lui faisaient un triomphe. _Aujourd'hui l'Angleterre, demain le Monde !_ Entendait-il partout. Et c'était vrai, il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir le monde entier sous sa coupe. Ses ancêtres seraient fiers de lui, et il laverait son sang dans celui de ses ennemis, il deviendrait la réincarnation de Salazar Serpentard. Un dieu marchant parmi les hommes. Répandant Ses paroles et Sa magie, et massacrant Ses ennemis d'un coup de baguette.

Il voyait déjà le monde, son monde, changer pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Il montrait la voie, ils seraient des milliers à le suivre. Et quand, enfin, la terre ne sera peuplée que de sorciers purs et parfaits, ils lui montreraient leur reconnaissance et lui bâtiraient un somptueux palais. Il enseignerait la vraie magie à des disciples dévoués corps et âme.

Oui, il aurait des garçons et des filles rien qu'à lui, qu'il instruirait dans les moindres détails. Et pour lui montrer leur reconnaissance, ses filles feraient glisser lentement leur robes échancrées le long de leurs seins pulpeux et de leur belles croupes avant de s'avancer langoureusement, roulant des hanches et se caressant, d'ouvrir une large bouche noire dépourvue de dents, et de l'embrasser jusqu'à sucer son âme hors de son corps.

…

Voldemort se réveilla en sursaut. La présence d'un détraqueur au côté de Potter (le bon, le saint, le parfait, celui qui ne devait _pas_ faire d'alliance avec les créatures sombres), le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il était temps qu'il commence à avancer ses pions s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver accroché aux lèvres de l'immonde créature lors de leur prochaine rencontre.


	24. Le choix de Severus

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Dans ce chapitre, on a réapparition d'un personnage attendu, je suis certaine de vous faire plaisir (sur ce coup là je prends pas trop de risque!)

Merci pour les follows et les favorites. Un gros merci aux reviewers, spécialement aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre (créez vous un compte les gens!)

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner

N'oubliez pas la review et bonne lecture !

 _Le choix de Severus :_

« ...et donc vous allez devoir me tuer » termina Dumbledore, la mine grave et contrite.

Severus contint difficilement son envie de se fracasser le crâne contre un mur, ou mieux, de fracasser la tête du vénérable, égoïste et idiot directeur sur le rebord de sa précieuse pensine. Peut-être qu'il pourrait soudoyer Fumseck et le Choixpeau pour qu'ils l'immobilisent et l'étouffent, il était certain que le vieux morceau de cuir rapiécé se ferait une joie de lui fermer son clapet à jamais.

Le directeur s'appuya fermement contre la rambarde du balcon, semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, mais persuadé que son suicide assisté arrangera la situation. Il leva d'un mouvement tragique les yeux vers le ciel, son regard se perdant vers ce que le professeur identifia comme la constellation du Bouvier. Dumbledore n'avait jamais eu un don pour l'astronomie.

Le futur martyr semblait attendre sa réaction, prêt à utiliser des dizaines d'arguments plus stupides et sentimentaux les uns que les autres pour le convaincre de remplir sa mission. Sans doute allait-il utiliser en dernier recours son argument suprême : le serment prêté en mémoire de Lily.

« C'est d'accord. »

Il cacha son rictus ironique lorsque son interlocuteur opéra un brusque demi-tour surpris, ses traits ridés affichant un instant une mine indignée - après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, Snape allait le supprimer aussi facilement, sans rien tenter pour le convaincre d'abandonner ? - avant de manifester une compassion toute paternelle.

« Je sais que cela doit être terriblement difficile, Severus, après tout je suis ce qui se rapproche pour vous le plus d'un père. Et votre enfance a été... »

Le maître des potions cessa rapidement d'écouter, concentrant toute son attention sur les grimaces que Dilys Derwent lui adressait en rythme avec le ton soporifique du vieux radoteur. Salazar ! Qu'il avait hâte qu'il prenne sa retraite !

Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait à peine quitté le bureau que ses pas le menèrent sans hésiter jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffis. La Grosse Dame le foudroya du regard, mais s'ouvrit sans qu'un mot ne soit nécessaire.

« Potter, je dois vous parler. C'est à propos d'un crétin perdu dans son illusion de plus grand bien. »


	25. L'affrontement final

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

C'eeeeeeest le chapiiiiiiiiitreeeee finaaal ! Enfin avant l'épilogue. C'est également le plus long chapitre de l'histoire alors profitez bien ! C'est aussi un chapitre ''sérieux'' mais pas d'inquiétude, l'épilogue c'est de la bonne poilade comme on les aime ! Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à écrire la guerre avec humour, sorry.

Merci pour les follows et les favorites. Un gros merci aux reviewers, spécialement aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre (créez vous un compte les gens!)

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner

Je m'excuse par avance des nombreuses fautes qui doivent s'y trouver, je vais tenter de trouver une bêta pour ce chapitre car c'est une catastrophe à chaque fois que je relis j'en trouve cinq nouvelles. Niveau orthographe c'est le pire chapitre de toute ma vie, et pourtant j'ai passé ces deux derniers jours à le relire pour le corriger. Encore désolée pour vos yeux.

J'aimerai beaucoup recevoir des reviews sur ce chapitre qui m'a demandée un temps monstre. Alors prenez deux minutes pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé siouplait !

 _L'affrontement final :_

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils préparaient l'offensive, et cette nuit, tout était prêt. Il avait moins de renfort des créatures que prévu : peu de clans vampires et loups-garous l'avaient suivi mais les autres avaient accepté de rester neutre, les géants qui avaient réussi à trouver le lieu de rassemblement sans se perdre en route étaient là, et beaucoup de petits groupes de créatures plus animales qu'humaines le fixaient avec une pointe de vénération dans les yeux. C'était moins que ce qu'il avait escompté, et tout ça à cause de ce fichu Potter et de sa campagne anti-Mangemorts et pro-cohabitation avec les créatures. Mais il était là, lui, Voldemort, le plus puissant Sorcier de ce siècle, et le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Qu'importe ses troupes, il allait gagner, il en était persuadé. Le Monde Magique vivait ses dernières heures infiltré par les sangs de bourbes.

Sa baguette perça le ciel et détruisit sans ménagement les protections vétustes et abîmées du célèbre Château de Sorcellerie écossais. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'aucune des défaillances présentes six ans auparavant n'avaient été réparées, malgré l'obligation annuelle pour le directeur de mettre à niveau les défenses. S'agissait-il d'un piège ? Il chassa la question de son esprit et lança son armée vers l'école alors que l'alarme – un son de cloche lent et assourdissant – retentissait. Il avait peu de temps avant que des escouades complètes d'aurors débarquent sur les lieux, le château n'était en permanence protégé que par une équipe d'une quinzaine de combattants, additionné aux membres de l'ordre du Phénix résidents et aux professeurs. Peut-être que quelques sixièmes ou septièmes années se joindraient à la bataille, mais rien qu'ils ne puissent gérer.

A la tête de ses hommes, Tom traversa sans difficulté le parc sombre, arrivant en quelques minutes aux larges portes de bois barrées du hall. Elles étaient finement gravées, le décor semblant vivant, et on aurait pu jurer voir les les feuilles de lierre frémir et les lianes serpenter le long du bois. Il fixait les portes avec frustration, lisant dans leur aura les différents sorts de protection qu'il devait défaire, lorsque les premiers cris fusèrent. On les prenait à revers, et les idiots qu'il avait placés en contrebas de son armée semblaient incapables de mener une contre-attaque efficace.

Il vola au-dessus de son armée, repérant rapidement les groupes disparates sortant de la forêt interdite ou provenant du portail aux sangliers ailés du château. Il semblait qu'une partie des créatures de la forêt interdite et des habitants de pré-au-lard avait décidé de venir leur tenir compagnie. Il serra les dents en apercevant dans la foule des centaures armés d'arc et de flèches aiguisées, il était pourtant certain d'avoir obtenu leur soutien, qu'avait bien pu leur promettre Potter pour ce revirement soudain d'allégeance ?

Une chevelure flamboyante attira son attention parmi la foule humaine en pyjama, et il reconnu sans peine un Weasley, accompagné d'une jeune fille à la peau noire à qui il envoya sans sourciller un _doloris_. Plus étonnant, il identifia Madame Rosmerta et le patron de Zonko, ainsi qu'Isabella Zabini, une sang-pure qu'il croyait loyale. Il plissa les yeux et tenta de réprimer sa colère, il avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation que la trahison d'une mangemort de seconde catégorie.

Malgré leur supériorité numérique, sans ordre concret, sa troupe perdait lamentablement son premier combat. Il cria aux différentes équipes des ordres, organisant les assauts et les défenses, s'assurant de former un blocus qui maintiendrait leurs assaillants en-dehors du château le plus longtemps possible tout en lui laissant une foule conséquente pour sécuriser l'intérieur. Il donna quelques instructions supplémentaires à ses lieutenants, espérant sans trop y croire que son absence ne leur ferait pas perdre toutes leurs capacités stratégiques. Il ne pouvait vraiment compter que sur lui même avec cette bande d'imbéciles qui l'entourait.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur la porte massive, il n'avait plus le temps de prendre des gants et de démanteler un à un les sorts de protection, l'alerte avait déjà dû sonner au ministère et il n'avait qu'une poignée de minutes devant lui avant que des escouades entière d'aurors n'apparaissent devant le château, la discrétion n'était plus de mise. Un _expulso_ et plusieurs _bombarda_ plus tard, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : cette merveille ne céderait pas à coup de petits sorts de bas niveau. C'est avec une pointe de remord qu'il envoya un feudeymon sur le bois gravé et regarda mi-fasciné, mi-horrifié, le travail millénaire partir en cendres.

L'air sentait le sang et le brûlé, des cris -alliés comme ennemis- emplissaient l'air, il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis longtemps. Malgré sa situation précaire, un sourire cruel se tailla sur son visage, il était là où il devait être, il le sentait. Sa magie le poussait presque à avancer dans le dédale de son ancienne école, pour redécouvrir ses secrets enfouis.

Amputé d'une moitié de son armée, il pénétra avec délectation dans les murs anciens, sentant la magie du château caresser la sienne, le reconnaissant comme un ancien élève et un héritier du sang de Serpentard. Les couloirs étaient étrangement vides, et rien ne vint interrompre leur progression vers la Grande Salle. Les élèves s'étaient sans doute retranchés dans leurs salles communes, mais l'absence des professeurs, des membres de l'ordre et des Aurors était plus étrange. Ils entendaient toujours les bruits de la bataille qui faisait rage à l'extérieur, assourdis cependant par les épais murs de pierres brutes. Tom ignora volontairement les regards inquiets qu'échangeaient ses mangemorts, se concentrant plutôt pour rassembler sa magie dans sa main porteuse de baguette, il était plus que prêt pour faire face à ce morveux de Potter.

Lorsqu'il passa les portes de la Grande Salle, un sourire arrogant se dessina sur ses lèvres : malgré le renfort d'une majorité des deux dernières années, les combattants de la lumière étaient clairement en sous nombre, et l'absence inattendue de Dumbledore ne les aidait guère. Le visage sombre de Potter lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être parvenu à cette conclusion : ils allaient gagner. Et il allait, au passage, détruire cette erreur de la nature qu'était Harry Potter.

… … …

Harry se réveilla assourdi par le son des cloches de détresse du château : Poudlard était attaquée, et on avait déjà détruit une grande partie des protections qui l'entourait. Sans hésiter, il passa un jean par dessus son boxer, un t-shirt, et attrapa sa baguette avant de descendre dans la salle commune qui commençait à se remplir d'élèves encore bouffis de sommeil mais terrifiés. John était plus silencieux que jamais, observant la frénésie des élèves avec fascination, la peur était décidément une émotion puissante chez l'homme.

Le Gryffondor rassura ses camarades autant que possible, promettant que les protections de la tour étaient très puissantes, et que personne ne pourrait passer sans qu'on ne lui ouvre au préalable. Il envoya respectivement Neville, Hermione et Ron dans les dortoirs des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles et des Serpentards. Ron était un traître à son sang, mais il était sang-pur, puissant et respecté, les Serpents accepteraient qu'il active les protections pour eux. Il chargea Ginny et Lavande de les lever pour leur propre tour une fois qu'il serait sorti.

Il avait le pied dans le couloir, John flottant au-dessus de lui, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était suivi par une petite troupe de ses condisciples, prêts à combattre. Il dû hausser la voix pour obliger les plus jeunes à rester en sécurité, et accepta sans sourciller les sixièmes et septièmes années volontaires. John lui avait donné une estimation du nombre de combattants présents dans le château et, c'était triste à dire, mais il avait besoin de chair à canon pour protéger les véritables combattants, et ses camarades seraient parfaits. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur leurs chances de survie, ils n'étaient pas entraînés comme lui, Ron, Hermione, et dans une moindre mesure, Neville. Les mangemorts n'en feraient qu'une bouchée, il fallait simplement espérer que les professeurs comprendraient leur intérêt stratégique et ne chercheraient pas à les défendre à tout prix, comme leur devoir l'exigeait.

Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, qui était leur lieu de réunion en cas d'attaque comme celle-ci, et repéra rapidement Neville entouré de quelques Poufsouffles, ainsi que Ron accompagné d'une poignée de Serpentards qui tiraient une gueule d'enterrement tout en étant fusillé du regard par la moitié de l'assistance. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et alla sans hésitation serrer la main des trois Serpents. Ceux-ci le fixaient impassiblement, eux avaient parfaitement compris leur rôle dans la bataille et pourtant, ils étaient venus. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, et Helene McKinnon allaient mourir, pour lui, pour le monde magique qu'ils ne verraient pas évoluer, pour leurs condisciples enfermés dans leurs tours. Et ils acceptaient ça. Il comprenait mieux le poids qui avait pesé sur l'âme de Dumbledore pendant tant d'années, avoir sous son coude des dizaines de vie à sacrifier d'un seul mouvement était terrifiant et grisant à la fois. Mais rien n'effaçait le dégoût profond de voir tant de vies gâchées. John posa une main sur son épaule qui l'apaisa et assourdit le tumulte des sentiments qui faisaient rage en lui.

Hermione arriva, quelques aigles dans son dos, et lui lança un regard lourd de sens en voyant le nombre de ses condisciples dans la salle. Harry ne s'était toujours pas détourné des Serpentards, incapables de faire face au regard rempli d'une fureur sourde que lui envoyait Mcgonagall, et de ceux pensifs mais -et c'était le pire- compréhensifs de Snape et Shacklebolt, l'auror en charge du château. Tous les adultes avaient compris le rôle des plus jeunes, leur expérience de la première guerre les aidant à faire le calcul, et il n'était pas passé loin d'une rébellion interne. Seul l'absence de Dumbledore les empêchait de se tourner vers un nouveau Leader. Le vénérable vieillard s'était réfugié dans sa tour, attendant patiemment un événement qui ne viendrait pas, Harry ayant interdit formellement à Severus de mener son action à terme. Il n'avait pas dépensé tant d'énergie en milieu d'année pour stopper la nécrose virulente de sa main pour le voir lui claquer entre les doigts d'une façon aussi stupide.

Tom pénétra enfin dans l'immense pièce, suivi par une troupe conséquente, un sourire un peu idiot sur les lèvres. Il avait de quoi sourire, se rembrunit Harry, son groupe de combattants était en sur-nombre, et c'était sans compter que la moitié de ses propres hommes étaient des gamins sans expérience de combat réel, juste bon à être jeté entre un avada et un allié. Ils avaient besoin de renforts, et rapidement, mais Jedusor n'était pas idiot, et il avait sans doute bloqué en amont la progression des escouades que n'allait pas tarder à envoyer le ministère. Harry connaissait son attachement à l'école, son adversaire était prêt à perdre une bonne partie de son armée si cela signifiait le contrôle du bâtiment. John ne pouvait même pas déployer ses pouvoirs sans atteindre leurs alliés.

… … …

Pressé d'en finir, Tom engagea immédiatement le combat, laissant son armée se déployer sans instruction. Seul comptait son adversaire Potter mort, Dumbledore retranché Merlin savait où, ses opposants ne seraient que des larves indignes d'être écrasées par ses chaussures. Il fit tournoyer habilement sa baguette dans sa main droite, sentant sa magie crépiter de plaisir, prête à s'abattre sur le second combattant.

Les deux hommes se testèrent l'un l'autre, envoyant des sorts basiques pour repérer les mouvements réflexes et la puissance magique de l'autre. Alors qu'ils passaient enfin aux choses sérieuses, Tom sentit un froid intense le parcourir le détraqueur avait enfermé les deux belligérants dans une large cage noirâtre faite d'un matériau visqueux qui semblait pourrir sur place et sentait la mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentit un frisson d'excitation -et un peu de peur également, il fallait bien le reconnaître- le parcourir, il avait enfin un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Le son de la bataille autour d'eux était assourdi, et il réalisa rapidement qu'il ne pouvait plus communiquer avec ses fidèles, même grâce à la marque, il était totalement isolé. Il plissa les yeux, profitant de la légère pause dans le combat pour observer son adversaire et son détraqueur de compagnie. La créature le fixait de ses yeux vides, et son ventre se contracta de jalousie : il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Mage Noir, il était celui qui était censé être accompagné et suivi par les êtres maléfiques, et Potter lui avait même volé ça. De rage, il envoya un avada d'un vert haineux, malheureusement intercepté par une main nécrosée.

Le vrai combat débuta alors, à coup de malédictions oubliées, de métamorphoses et d'illusions trop réalistes. Ils bougeaient beaucoup dans leur arène improvisée, évitant le plus de sorts possible pour ne pas dépenser leur énergie magique en boucliers fatigants. Le Gryffondor ne s'embarrassait pas, à son grand étonnement, de l'éthique magique britannique, utilisant de la magie blanche bien sûr, mais également noire, rouge… Il utilisa même une malédiction qui puisait sa source dans de la nécromancie brute. Le petit mouton sage était définitivement mort il y a longtemps, et il aurait fait un allié de taille, s'il avait eu une chance de le convaincre. Tant de potentiel gâché...pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait entendu cette prophétie, il regretta de devoir tuer le gamin il aurait fait un parfait Prince des Ténèbres.

Les deux combattants commençaient à se fatiguer, tournant silencieusement en cercle et ralentissant la cadence inconsciemment. Tom fronça les sourcils en entendant de nouveau les bruits de la bataille extérieure, les cris de rages et de frayeur étaient moins nombreux, et en comptant les liens le reliant à ses mangemorts, il pu constater qu'une grande partie s'était déjà éteints définitivement. Pris dans son combat personnel, il n'avait pas pensé à leur donner une stratégie et maintenant, enfermé et isolé dans cette cage, il comprenait son erreur. Son armée, pourtant supérieure en nombre, perdait face à l'organisation et aux méthodes qu'avaient mis en place les défenseurs de la Lumière. Encore une fois, son impatience lui jouait des tours, il sentait les vies de ses fidèles s'échapper de plus en plus rapidement.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la possibilité de sa défaite lui éclatant par surprise au visage, il vit Potter agiter rapidement sa main gauche couverte de sang dans les airs. Des runes de sang qu'il n'avait pas remarqué s'illuminèrent en un cercle parfait autour de lui et il se sentit mal. C'était comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'important, d'essentiel. Il releva sa baguette, inerte entre ses doigts, et tenta de jeter un sort, légèrement tremblant. Rien ne se passa. Il paniqua, releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir ceux trop verts et surtout trop proches de Potter, juste devant lui. Tom sentit à peine la lame s'enfoncer dans son torse, son esprit toujours figé sur l'abandon de sa compagne de toujours, sa force, ce qui le rendait si unique, si puissant sa magie.

Le Serpentard tomba à genoux, la main sur la poitrine, du sang s'écoulant lentement de sa bouche. En tant normal, une telle blessure l'aurait à peine ralentit, mais sans sa magie pour le soigner en permanence… Il sentait sa vie s'échapper peu à peu. Dans un dernier effort, il retira le poignard de son torse, son regard se brouillant d'autant plus lorsque ce qui avait légèrement ralentit l'hémorragie disparut. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il fixait désespérément le petit serpent gravé sur le manche et reconnaissable entre mille. Tué par une relique de son ancêtre, c'était d'un pathétique.

… … …

Comme prévu Potter et le taré -quoiqu'à ce niveau, c'était à se demander si le Gryffondor n'était pas également fou- étaient enfermés dans une immonde et putride cage, laissant tout loisir à Shacklebot d'organiser efficacement la bataille de ce soir. Ils étaient en sous-nombre, mais les mangemorts étaient abandonnés à leur sort, sans aucun moyen de prendre des ordres auprès de leur maître. Avec une bonne stratégie, un maximum en sortirait vivant de leur côté.

Il déploya ses hommes, écrasant le remord et le doute et mettant les jeunes élèves dans les premiers rangs. Avec un peu de chance, certains survivraient. Il savait le dévouement de quelques professeurs à leur égard, peut-être cela leur permettrait-il de tenir plus longtemps. Il espérait que Potter gagnerait rapidement, pour éviter des massacres inutiles, mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Si seulement Albus était là, au lieu de se terrer dans sa tour d'ivoire !

… … …

Hermione écrasa du revers de la main un sort d'un mauve douteux sur le mur le plus proche, tout en envoyant des piques glacés transpercer de part en part son adversaire qui tomba en hurlant. Elle fit apparaître rapidement un bouclier entre un bombarda et une jeune Serdaigle qui ne s'arrêta pas un instant pour la remercier, et jeta un regard inquiet vers la position de Ron, il s'était fait acculer, et personne dans son entourage immédiat ne pouvait l'aider. Elle était trop loin !

Elle retourna un expulso tout en sautant sur le côté, une marque noire apparaissant sur le sol où elle se trouvait à l'instant d'avant. Un avada vola vers elle, transperçant l'air à grande vitesse, et elle s'abrita un instant derrière le cadavre d'une de ses camarades. Du sang coulait abondamment de l'estomac de la victime, et elle sentit son pantalon s'en imprégner avec dégoût. La guerre c'était moche. Si seulement elle n'avait pas oublié son Glock dans la salle sur demande, elle se serait donnée des baffes pour cet oubli stupide.

… … …

Neville enfonça son épée jusqu'à la garde dans le corps drapé de noir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses cours de jeunesse d'escrime lui serviraient à ce point et dans de telles circonstances. Il avait été désarmé quelques minutes auparavant d'un expelliarmus perdu dans le dos, sa baguette avait volé et s'était cachée dans l'amas de corps et de gravas au sol. Il avait alors récupéré la première arme dans son champ de vision et ne l'avait plus quitté : une épée moyenâgeuse d'une des armures d'apparat de la salle. Peu pratique, lourde mais forgée par magie et donc lui permettant de contrer la plupart des sorts qu'on lui envoyait.

Il n'était pas un professionnel, mais vu que la liste de ses victimes s'allongeait, il estimait ne pas s'en tirer trop mal. Il garderait peut-être l'arme en souvenir, ça serait une histoire sympa à raconter à sa grand-mère pour la rendre fière. Son regard fut attiré par un rayon bleu caractéristique du bombarda qui se dirigeait à tout allure dans le dos de Severus Snape, et il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se jeter en criant dans son dos pour l'intercepter. Le Serpentard était le responsable de coordination de la dernière ligne de défense du front sud-est, il ne pouvait pas mourir avant l'arrivée de renforts. Son ventre explosa de douleur et il glissa au sol, sa main gauche tentant vainement de ramener ses organes dans son corps éventré. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard ébahi de son professeur et était-ce de la reconnaissance qu'il lisait dans ses yeux ?

C'était étrange la vie, un instant on était là, bien vivant et fier de ses convictions, l'autre on était mort. En sauvant un Serpentard qui plus est. Bon, un serpent allié, mais quand même ! Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il s'était imaginé passer de l'autre côté et rejoindre ses parents, pas aussi jeune du moins. Si seulement il avait utilisé le sort qu'Harry lui avait appris, qui attachait la baguette au poignet par un lien invisible.

… … …

Minerva transforma d'un tour de baguette les débris d'une colonne de soutien en deux loups affamés qu'elle dirigea sans hésitation sur ses adversaires. Acculée dans un coin de la salle, elle peinait à garder la situation en main tout en protégeant Christine Mowel, une sixième année née-moldue de Serdaigle dont le visage disparaissait sous le sang séché et les larmes de douleur et de peur. Elle avait perdue un œil lors de son premier affrontement et était depuis incapable de se défendre seule.

Il y avait d'autres de ses élèves, là, sur le champ de bataille, qui combattaient pour une cause qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Ils étaient simplement le fruit des peurs et des leçons de morale de leurs parents terrifiés par la première guerre. Et ils mourraient, dans les cris et le sang, dans l'horreur. Car ils n'avaient pas su avant aujourd'hui à quoi ressemblait vraiment un champ de bataille. Car ils ne s'attendaient pas à la laideur de la guerre. On les avait abreuvés de récits héroïques où la justice et le bien gagnaient grâce à leur droiture et leur légitimité, et personne ne les avait avertis qu'il n'y aurait qu'une règle en vigueur, ''gagne ou crève''.

Minerva n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à Harry, qui avait pourtant entraîné ses condisciples dans cette guerre folle. Il n'était qu'un gamin qui jouait avec les maigres forces à sa disposition, alors que les adultes chargés de le protéger n'avaient jamais assumé leur rôle. Il utilisait stratégiquement ses camarades, car il n'avait pas d'autre choix, mais elle restait persuadé qu'il regretterait chaque élève tombé, et porterait le poids de leur morts sa vie durant. Mais Minerva en voulait à Albus, qui les abandonnait sans prévenir à un moment crucial pour s'enfermer comme un lâche en sécurité. Alors que ses élèves mourraient. Alors que ses enfants mourraient. Et qui laissait la charge de mener la bataille à un gamin pas encore majeur. Qui se cachait alors que le leader adverse était présent et les menaçait. Qui se cachait alors que celui qu'il disait considérer comme son petit-fils -Foutaise ! On ne traitait pas ainsi son sang !- combattait sans renfort un être qui avait plus du triple de son âge.

Minerva se battait pour sa vie et celle de son élève. Elle protégeait comme une lionne gardait ses petits. Et en elle grandissait la flamme du regret. Ce n'était pas vraiment à propos au vu du contexte, mais elle était certaine que cela aurait changé bien des choses. Si seulement elle avait passé outre les ordres de son supérieur et avait élevé et protégé Harry, les événements se seraient sans doute déroulés différemment, l'âme si lumineuse du bambin n'aurait pas virée au gris nacré.

… … …

Harry agrippa nerveusement sa baguette en suivant du regard son adversaire. Il y était, l'affrontement final, celui qui aurait un impact décisif sur le cours de la guerre. Sur son dos, il portait difficilement le poids des espoirs de ses camarades, le poids de la mort de certains aussi. Peu des élèves présents ce soir allaient survivre, et pourtant, quelle que soit l'issue du combat, la communauté ne retiendrait ni leur noms ni leur visages, petites mains œuvrant dans l'ombre pour une paix qu'ils ne verraient jamais.

Ils tournaient en cercle, ou plutôt Tom tournait, et Harry suivait le mouvement sans comprendre vraiment l'intérêt. John flottait dans son dos, sentinelle prête à tout pour protéger son compagnon d'âme. Les premiers sorts lancés furent de simples tests, et le jeune Potter remercia mentalement le détraqueur de l'avoir entraîné des heures durant, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais pu passer cette première étape. John prit alors l'initiative de les enfermer dans un cocon de noirceur, les isolant du reste du champ de bataille. Harry marqua une pause, s'obligeant à ne pas montrer sa surprise, l'atmosphère dans cette bulle, qui semblait hors de l'espace et du temps, l'apaisait plus qu''il ne l'avait espéré. Heureusement son adversaire semblait aussi surpris que lui, et il ne reçu pas de sort pendant qu'ils observaient ce qui serait leur arène de combat.

Le semblant de quiétude fut violemment rompu par un avada agressif, et Harry ne fit même pas un geste pour s'écarter, sachant pertinemment comment son ami réagirait. Cela ne manqua pas, et une main noire vint cueillir le sortilège avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible. L'attaque rapide marqua le début d'un enchaînement d'actions plus violentes les unes que les autres. Harry compensait son manque d'expérience et son jeune âge par l'utilisation de magies peu conventionnelles voir oubliées et les combinaisons surprenantes de diverses branches de la sorcellerie, aidé des illusions incomparables que John ne se lassait pas d'implanter dans l'esprit adverse. Ensemble, ils formaient un duo qui se complétait parfaitement, l'un finissant ce que l'autre avait commencé, sans même se concerter par leur lien si particulier. Le combat était très physique, les adversaires bougeant beaucoup pour préserver leur force, et rapidement ils durent diminuer la cadence.

Cette fois-là, ce fut Harry qui initia le mouvement circulaire. Il n'avait toujours pas saisi quel était l'intérêt pour son ennemi, mais lui en avait besoin pour le plan qu'il mettait au point. Il avait rapidement compris que le combat magique ne mènerait à rien ou à sa propre perte. Ne restait plus qu'une seule solution : éliminer la magie de l'équation. Le bruit de la bataille leur parvenait de nouveau, sans le bruit de leurs sorts qui s'entrechoquaient sans accalmie. C'était plutôt en sa faveur, mais Harry ne s'autorisa aucun relâchement, tout se jouerait bientôt.

Sa baguette envoyait toujours des sorts en distraction tandis que John s'occupait de sa protection. De sa main gauche s'écoulait un mince filet de sang qu'il dirigeait habilement, de ses doigts chargés de magie, sur le sol. Il n'était ni ambidextre, ni expert en magie sans baguette, mais l'entraînement acharné pour en maîtriser les bases avait porté ses fruits. Discrètement, il couvrait le dallage à intervalles réguliers de symboles runiques sanglants, tout en veillant à garder Tom dans le cercle qu'il formait. Quand il le boucla, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, Jedusor n'avait rien remarqué.

Le gryffondor releva sa main gauche couverte de sang, la dégageant de la manche de sa robe, et lui fit faire un mouvement circulaire complexe tout en murmurant une courte formule en araméen. Sans prendre le temps de vérifier que le piège fonctionnait réellement, il parcouru rapidement la distance qui le séparait de son adversaire, ignorant la baguette inutile dressée à son encontre en adressant une prière à la magie pour qu'il n'ait pas manqué son coup. Arrivé devant le Mage Noir, il lui enfonça d'un mouvement souple et précis, qui témoignait d'une habitude certaine, la dague, qu'il portait précédemment à la ceinture, dans le cœur. Il accompagna sa chute, gardant ses yeux rivés sur ceux voilés de celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, et ne lâcha son corps qu'une fois qu'il eut constaté la mort. Il rompit alors précipitamment le cercle de sang, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit sa magie battre doucement dans ses veines.

John pausa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme alors que celui-ci portait, tremblant, sa baguette à ses lèvres. Il était temps d'annoncer la mort du Leader des Ténèbres. Il était temps de stopper ce massacre.

Et peut-être que sa vie aurait de nouveau un sens. Autre que celui de tuer le grand méchant de fin de niveau.

… … …


	26. Bonus : Entremetteur

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

 **Ce chapitre est le dernier.** Je veux vous remercier tous autant que vous êtes pour votre fidélité !

Un gros merci aux reviewers, spécialement aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre (créez vous un compte les gens!).

Je dois vous dire que j'ai été particulièrement chanceuse sur cette fic, vous êtes nombreux à me lire, et certains sont particulièrement fidèles dans les reviews. Ceux qui postent sans faute (ou quasi, à quelques chapitres prêts), vous avez toute mon admiration. Ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de laisser de reviews, mais qui m'en ont laissé une ou deux, voir trois (quelqu'un se reconnaîtra ), je vous remercie et vous encourage à en laisser chez d'autres auteurs. Ceux qui postent, une fois de temps en temps sur les fics à chapitres, parce qu'ils n'ont pas souvent l'inspiration d'une bonne review (je me compte parmi ceux là), je suis contente d'avoir su vous inspirer !

Je voudrais maintenant m'adresser à ceux (trop nombreux) qui sont des voix silencieuses qui me suivent. Je suis toujours heureuse d'avoir des petites notifications de follows et de favorites. Je suis un peu frustrée de ne pas savoir votre avis, mais je suppose que si vous vous taisez, c'est que vous devez aimer. Ça ne me pose pas de soucis personnellement, car j'ai des reviewers fidèles, toujours en première ligne pour commenter ce que j'écris. Mais je pense aux auteurs qui écrivent sur des fandoms peu connus, sur des persos peu appréciés, qui ont pour une raison ou une autre peu de reviewers malgré la foule qui les suit. S'il vous plaît, laissez leur des reviews, même très courtes, même une fois tous les cinq chapitres, qu'ils sachent que vous êtes vraiment là, et pas un noob qui a cliqué sur follow sans savoir ce que cela veut dire. Ils seront heureux de vous répondre et de savoir que vous n'êtes pas un robot-cliqueur. N'oubliez pas que **votre review est source de motivation pour l'auteur**.

Bon maintenant c'est le temps des remerciements ! Alors merci à ma maman même si elle ne sait même pas que cette fic existe , tu es la meilleure des mamans ! Et un immense merci à Ordalie dal Lugarqui est une bêta lectrice non officielle (y a pas d'autre terme), une correctrice à l'œil aiguisée, une commentatrice à la langue acérée et une rêveuse à l'imagination débridée ! Merci pour tes loooooongues reviews, tes bouts de dialogues inventés hilarants, tes réflexions saugrenues, tes anecdotes inattendues, et tes corrections efficaces (promis j'emporte mon bécherelle avec moi l'année prochaine). Dis moi que j'ai réussi à te faire rougir !

 **Important :** je sais qu'il y a un petit problème de ligne temporelle, et que vu qu'Harry est né en 1980, il ne peut pas être en contact avec ce type de technologie à cet âge là. Mais passez outre, pour une fois je n'ai pas de réponse toute prête !

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling et à Warner

N'oubliez pas la review et bonne lecture ! **Si vous avez des questions sur le devenir de vos personnages préférés, n'hésitez pas !**

 _Bonus : Entremetteur_

Harry tourna la clef trois fois dans la serrure, appuya fermement sur le bouton de sécurité, redonna un coup de poignet et écrasa son index droit sur le pavé tactile dédié à la reconnaissance digitale. Il leva ensuite la tête pour fixer la caméra d'un regard fier : il avait enfin retenu la procédure pour entrer dans le quartier de haute sécurité. Le boîtier lumineux passa du rouge au vert, et il pénétra d'un pas vif dans l'allée. Il y régnait un silence de mort, rompu de temps à autres par un ronflement sonore.

Les clefs rebondissaient mollement sur sa cuisse recouverte par le tissu gris de l'uniforme, le tintement recouvrant entièrement le léger son de ses pas. Il vérifia la présence des prisonniers dans chaque cellule, sortant son téléphone portable pour cocher leurs noms au fur et à mesure. Dans le reflet de l'écran, il pouvait apercevoir John dont les longs doigts tenaient également un téléphone d'un orange criard. Ils étaient tous les deux connectés maintenant, bien que John semblât maîtriser ce nouvel attirail technologique bien mieux que lui. Le détraqueur affichait une mine concentrée, ses orbites vides plissées, qui se stabilisa lorsque son pouce violacé glissa sur l'écran de gauche à droite.

Harry haussa les épaules, il aurait bien le temps de se renseigner sur la nouvelle lubie de son ami lors de sa pause. Les deux compères quittèrent le couloir sans que rien ne soit venu perturber leur visite nocturne. Cela allait faire une semaine que le jeune sorcier avait commencé son stage dans la prison de Wandsworth, recommandé chaudement par son directeur de formation. Il avait été intégré à l'équipe assez rapidement et, même si on ne lui laissait pas de grandes responsabilités, il se sentait à sa place. Il pénétra dans la salle de repos, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de se diriger vers la machine à café. Sa collègue rousse, Meg, était étalée sur un fauteuil, ses longs ongles rouges tapotant l'accoudoir pensivement.

Le vrombissement de la machine et l'odeur du café emplirent l'air, Harry, la tête penchée sur le côté, observait avec une attention étrange le liquide chaud couler dans sa tasse préférée. Meg ferma fortement les yeux et massa ses tempes de ses doigts fins, tentant sans effet de faire passer son mal de tête persistant. Le nouveau était adorable et elle ne comprenait pas les violentes migraines qui apparaissaient soudainement lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité.

Son café en main, l'ancien gryffondor s'assit sur le large pouf bleu au centre de la pièce, calant confortablement ses pieds sur la table basse. Il poussa un soupire de contentement en imaginant l'expression qui serait apparue sur le visage de son ancienne tête de maison s'il avait osé s'avachir ainsi dans son précieux bureau. La gorgée chaude qu'il avala lui laissa une fine moustache de mousse sur la lèvre qu'il tenta de retirer du coin de la langue avant d'être interrompu par le son caractéristique d'un appareil photo. Il fusilla du regard son détraqueur favori en représailles, avant de jeter un regard inquiet vers Meg : il n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui effacer la mémoire si elle avait par mégarde vu le téléphone criard flotter seul dans les airs. Heureusement, la jeune femme semblait plus préoccupée par son état physique que par son environnement, et n'avait même pas prêté attention au bruit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Meg quittait la salle, son visage exprimant clairement son contentement à l'idée de mettre une distance plus importante entre elle et son porte-mal ambulant. Harry fit les gros yeux à son compagnon, il était presque certain que celui-ci faisait exprès d'atteindre psychiquement la jeune femme. En réponse, la créature lui tendit son téléphone sur lequel il distingua vaguement un logo orange en forme de flamme. Il l'attrapa en souriant, ravi de prendre enfin connaissance des dernières manigances de son allié. Il en avait assez de se faire prendre en photo sans signe avant coureur et de le voir faire glisser rapidement son pouce vers la gauche ou vers la droite.

 _« Tu as un mach._

 _-Quoi ?! »_

J'ajoute un petit mot car apparement ce n'est pas clair pour tout le monde. John est depuis le début sur une appli nommée tinder. Je suis pas une spécialiste, j'ai jamais utilisé, mais c'est une appli pour rencontrer l'amoooour de sa vie (notés que je suis extrêmement dubitative). John prend donc des photos d'Harry pour son profil, fait une selection des profils proposés (On glisse à droite ou à gauche en fonction de notre intérêt pour le profil proposé). Et quand il a finit tout son barda, il annonce à Harry qu'il peut commencer à discuter avec une personne l'ayant sélectionné aussi. en gros John tente de trouver une/une petit-ami(e) à Harry via les nouvelles technologies et sans que Harry ne soit au courant. En espérant que ce paragraphe n'ait pas été trop rébarbatif


End file.
